Astro Boy: The Rise of Metro City(Script)
by Nelson Amador
Summary: Here is a 2nd version of the 2nd Astro Boy story that I wrote in my trilogy.


The Universal Studios logos travels around the world and electricity and thunder & lighting around words.

As the words set on the globe, all the the countries are set on fire and the water turns into blood with dead bodies in the water.

FADE TO:

1 EXT - A STORMY SKY WITH THUNDER AND LIGHTING-NIGHT 1 (Universal pictures presents)

More thunder and lighting in the sky, a rain drop falls down into the ocean and inside the rain drop is red energy

the engery falls into the water and the ocean reefs starts catching on fire

the red engery falls on an evil looking red robot with yellow hair

the red robot's eyes open in the water and he gets up and sprays red electricity and disappears

ATLAS(V.O.)  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA!...BRAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA!

FADE TO BLACK.  
(Astro Boy: The Rise of Metro City)

FADE TO

2 EXT - THE WHITE HOUSE-MORNING 2

President Kennedy & the first lady start walking to the presidential helicopter

President Kennedy sits down in one of the seats on the helicopter (November 22nd 1963,  
Washington DC)

WALTER CONKITE(ONE THE RADIO)  
Today marks a very important as President Kennedy starts campaigning for re-election in 1964 with his opponent will most likely being the senator from Arizona Barry Goldwater. Kennedy's first trip in his campaign begins in Dallas,Texas where the democratic party has really been struggling to hold it together.  
The President will also be in Dallas with vice president Lyndon Johnson

the president turns off the radio and he starts looking at the news paper

JACQUELINE KENNEDY honey, Dallas should be really fun.

JOHN F KENNEDY you will be having fun riding horses while Lyndon complains about Bobby and all the rumors that he is not on the ticket.

JACQUELINE KENNEDY I think you are going to win.  
Don't worry

Jacqueline kisses the president on the lips

CUT TO:

3 EXT-DEALEY PLAZA, DALLAS, TEXAS-AFTERNOON 3

A lot of cheering people on the streets with signs

As people are cheering with their signs, Tobey, Abercrombie,  
Alejo, and Kennedy are in the streets around Dealey plaza

ABERCROMBIE Dude it's so awesome that we are here Tobey. I've waited all week to come to this parade.

ALEJO yeah me too dude.

TOBEY TENMA Yeah I can't believe let us go to this parade and got us our plane tickets.

KENNEDY Yeah hopefully after this parade we can go see more parts of the city.

TOBEY TENMA dude, I would love that.

As the boys are in the streets, a man with brown hair goes into the Texas School Book Depository and he starts opening the sniper riffle out of the box and starts loading the bullets into the riffle.

CUT TO

4 EXT-DALLAS LOVE FIELD-AFTERNOON 4

The president and the first lady get off Air Force One and they start walking to the motorcade for the parade.

A lot of photographers start taking pictures of them.

REPORTER 1 Mr. President what are your plans for the war in Vietnam? Do you have any plan that we will stop the war?

JOHN F KENNEDY oh the war? will for my plan I think we have to start with-drawling troops from there because it's their war and we have other things we have to take care of and I think this war will cost us a lot of lives and money.

the president starts getting into the motorcade and the car goes into the parade route.

CUT TO:

5 EXT-DEALEY PLAZA, DALLAS, TEXAS-AFTERNOON 5

the motorcade goes through dealey plaza and a lot of people in the streets are screaming with joy

ALEJO there he is Tobey he is in that car.

as the motorcade comes through Dealey Plaza, Tobey sees the president and first lady and sees them through his robot vision

The President sees Tobey and waves at him with a smile

TOBEY TENMA wow thats really cool he knew who I was.

ABERCROMBIE what do you mean man?

TOBEY TENMA I saved from Pluto last year during the electricity attack.  
It's something I will never forget.

ABERCROMBIE wow you saved the president. Dude,  
thats awesome not a lot of people can say that man.

TOBEY TENMA I know.

the motorcade goes more further and further into Dealey Plaza

the president keeps waving at more people from the motorcade

CUT TO

6 INT-TEXAS SCHOOL BOOK DEPOSITORY-AFTERNOON 6

Oswald sets his aim and targets the motorcade and targets President Kennedy's head

CUT TO

the president looking at his wife, the president turns his head forward at the crowd

CUT TO

7 INT-TEXAS SCHOOL BOOK DEPOSITORY-AFTERNOON 7

All of a sudden, Oswald fires the riffle at the President and fires 4 bullets at his head and his shoulders.

CUT TO

8 EXT-DEALEY PLAZA, DALLAS, TEXAS-AFTERNOON 8

As the president is shot by Oswald, A lot of people are screaming in panic and running around panic

Tobey starts running to hide from another sniper firing

All of a sudden, Tobey hears police sirens and police cars coming into dealey plaza and police are Evacuating people out of delay plaza

ABERCROMBIE Tobey we got get out of here!

TOBEY TENMA go, don't worry about me

ABERCROMBIE Are you crazy?! your going to get shot!

Tobey starts running into the Texas School depository building.

Tobey takes the stairs and he goes into the room where Oswald is in.

Tobey starts looking around with his robot vision, All of a sudden, Oswald whacks Tobey in the head with a baseball bat.

Tobey gets knocked to the ground, Tobey and Oswald get into a fist fight, Oswald grabs Tobey by the neck, Tobey back punches Oswald and punches him in the face, Oswald gets up and gets out a 44 magnum gun and starts shooting at Tobey and fires 5 bullets.

Tobey gets shot in the right 4 times, Tobey is forced to the ground, Oswald grabs Tobey's hair really hard and Tobey starts grunting.

Tobey punchs Oswald again in the jaw and punches him in face and gives Oswald a black eye and Oswald starts spitting blood out of his mouth.

LEE HARVEY OSWALD what the hell are you?!

TOBEY TENMA I'm just somebody you don't want to mess with!

LEE HARVEY OSWALD no, no I know exactly what you are. Your a robot. Pretty soon the world will find out about the people of your kind and will start rounding you guys up and it's going to come when the police arrest people like you!

TOBEY TENMA what are you talking about?!...

LEE HARVEY OSWALD I'm saying there is a war coming and that the United States and planet earth will not exist anymore and there will be evil robots and the humans will turn on you.

All of a sudden, 7 police cars show up at the Texas depository building and start getting into building

Oswald notices Tobey getting weak and points his magnum at Tobey

Oswald starts laughing

LEE HARVEY OSWALD I hope you enjoy being an outcast kid!

Tobey gets into rage and grabs Oswald by the neck and starts chocking him really hard

LEE HARVEY OSWALD no,no don't kill me, don't kill me kid please let me go!

TOBEY TENMA I'm not going to kill you but if you say any word about robots I swear to god I will beat the living the shit out of you!

LEE HARVEY OSWALD will the world is about to change kid!

the police storm into the room and point their guns at Tobey

DALLAS POLICEMEN 1 DROP THE WEAPON AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT AND ANYTHING YOU SAY WILL BE AGAINST YOU IN A COURT OF LAW!

Tobey drops Oswald and Oswald starts falling down off the building.

LEE HARVEY OSWALD(SCREAMING)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
!...

Oswald falls on top of a police car and he starts running and police cars start chasing him.

one of the policemen start walking up to Tobey and are about to arrest him.

DALLAS POLICEMEN 1 alright kid you are under arrest!

Tobey punches the police officer in the face, Tobey kicks the police officer in the neck and falls off the building.

more policemen start firing at Tobey, Tobey avoids the gun shots and he starts running out of the building.

Tobey's hand turns into a laser and Tobey starts firing lasers at 3 policemen and killing them.

Tobey starts running away from Dealey Plaza.

as Tobey is running 5 police cars are chasing him.

CUT TO:

9 INT-DALLAS HOTEL ROOM-NIGHT 9

Elefun is watching the news at his hotel room

WALTER CONKITE(ON TV)  
From Dallas, Texas the shot is now official president Kennedy died at 2:00 central standard time. It is herd that Mrs. Kennedy is on air force one head back to Washington DC and vice president Lyndon Baines Johnson will be sworn as our 36th president of the United States.

DONOVAN ELEFUN oh dear god! I wonder where Tobey is?

the door opens right away Tobey comes into the hotel room

DONOVAN ELEFUN Tobey, thank goodness you're alright. Where are your friends?

TOBEY TENMA I don't know Dr. Elefun they were with me but then I just track of them.

DONOVAN ELEFUN we are going to go find them right now.

WALTER CONKITE(ON TV)  
we also have herd word that Lee Harvey Oswald has been arrested but there are now rumors that a robot was involved in the death of president Kennedy and reporters are starting to discover reports between the ministry of science and president Kennedy

CUT TO:

10 INT-DALLAS POLICE STATION INTERAGATION ROOM-NIGHT 10

Abercrombie, Alejo, & Kennedy are in the room

All of a sudden, 3 police officers come into the room

DALLAS POLICEMEN 1 alright boys we are going to ask you some questions about your robot friend. Where is the robot?!

ALEJO Tobey had nothing to do with the president's murder it was Oswald that shot him.

DALLAS POLICEMEN 2 will then why was he in the depository building?!

ABERCROMBIE look Tobey just went up there to stop Oswald from getting away.  
Tobey is innocent

DALLAS POLICEMEN 1 will he murdered 2 policemen in the building. we are going to have to link him to the Kennedy case

KENNEDY that is unfair!

DALLAS POLICEMEN 1 will that is the law!

CUT TO:

11 INT-DALLAS POLICE STATION - NIGHT 11

Tobey and Elefun walk into the police station

the cops stop and see Tobey

DALLAS POLICEMEN 3 it's the robot arrest him!

All of a sudden, 7 police officers start shooting at Tobey and Elefun

Tobey and Elefun hide from the gun bullets firing at them

DONOVAN ELEFUN Tobey go and save your friends

Tobey starts running to the interrogation room while bullets are firing at him

Tobey opens the door

ABERCROMBIE Tobey!

TOBEY TENMA come on lets get out of here

More police officers pull out guns

DALLAS POLICEMEN 4 you better stand where you are kid

TOBEY TENMA I don't want to hurt you officer.

DALLAS POLICEMEN 4 well I'm sorry kid but you are in big trouble now HANDS UP!

Tobey gets really angry and punches the policemen in the face and knocks him out.

TOBEY TENMA come on!

Tobey and his friends and Elefun run out of the police station and the police station explodes into flames.

TOBEY TENMA we have to get out of here before more cops arrive.

Elefun finds a car and the boys get into the car.

Eleven starts driving.

TOBEY TENMA where are we going to Dr. Elefun?

DONOVAN ELEFUN well the police are looking for you and we better want to get out of Dallas before more terrible things happen Tobey.

CUT TO

12 INT-ELEFUN'S PEN HOUSE, NEW YORK CITY-NIGHT 12

Tobey watches more of the news and what is happening on TV

WALTER CONKITE(ON TV)  
well there is really a lot more to President Kennedy's assignation and there is a lot of questions on who really killed the president and more conspiracies. Also, there might have been a robot involved in the killing and also another conspiracy is that president Kennedy was hiding papers from the press, the congress and the senate about working with the ministry of science and hiding important papers about the war in Vietnam.

All of a sudden on TV it shows Hippies protesting in front of the white house

HIPPIE PROTESTER 1 YOUR A TRADER KENNEDY YOU WOMANIZING RICH PIECE OF SHIT YOU ARE! YOU ARE A LIAR AND YOU BETRAYED THIS COUNTRY!

All of a sudden more protesters show up with critical signs of the Kennedy administration

HIPPIE PROTESTER 2 1,2,3,4 GET THE HELL OUT OF VIETNAM, 1,2,3,4, GET THE HELL OUT OF VIETNAM, 1,2,3,4, GET THE HELL OUT OF VIETNAM!

HIPPIE PROTESTER 3 ROBOTS SUCK!, ROBOTS SUCK!, ROBOTS SUCK!,  
ROBOTS SUCK!, ROBOTS SUCK!

Tobey turns off the TV in frustration

TOBEY TENMA I can't watch anymore

DONOVAN ELEFUN I know how you are feeling Tobey.  
People are just afraid of what they can't understand.

TOBEY TENMA but I didn't do it Elefun I had nothing to do with the President's assignation

DONOVAN ELEFUN why don't get of here and be with your friends.

TOBEY TENMA I don't know if that is such a good idea.

DONOVAN ELEFUN will give it try Tobey.

CUT TO:

13 EXT-NEW YORK CITY - AFTERNOON 13

Tobey gets out of apartment building and he takes a bus to New Jersey.

The bus starts heading to New Jersey and Tobey starts looking out the window.

CUT TO:

14 EXT-NEW JERSEY BUS STATION - NIGHT 14

Tobey gets off the bus and he starts walking to Abercrombie's neighborhood.

as Tobey gets to the neighborhood and he sees more anti-war protestors with signs.

Tobey hides from the protestors behind the bushes.

Tobey knocks on the door.

Abercrombie answers the door.

ABERCROMBIE Tobey, How did you get here?

TOBEY TENMA I took a bus here. we have to meet up here.

ABERCROMBIE Tobey we can't.

TOBEY TENMA why not?!

ABERCROMBIE Alejo and Kennedy are going to be sent to Vietnam!

TOBEY TENMA What?!...thats impossible there is no way they would be able to fight.

ABERCROMBIE they were drafted this morning.  
the US judge because they were associated with you. their punishment was to go and fight in Vietnam

TOBEY TENMA we have to find them right now.  
Where are they now?!...

ABERCROMBIE they are in Chicago right now.

TOBEY TENMA Abercrombie, we need to go find them before they get on a plane out of the United states.

ABERCROMBIE Tobey, are you crazy there is like billions of anti-war protestors running around this country and if they see you can die and get beat up by them.

TOBEY TENMA I know Abercrombie but we have to find them. come on lets go

CUT TO:

15 INT-NEW JERSERY AIRPORT - NIGHT 15

Abercrombie and Tobey are hiding behind some suitcases.

ABERCROMBIE do you see them?

TOBEY TENMA yeah they are about to get their tickets and some men in suits are by them.

the boys start running and they start fallowing them.

TOBEY TENMA no,no I have much better plan to get through security. If we go through security they will notice that I'm a robot right away. we can sneak into the terminal through the air-vent.

CUT TO:

16 INT-NEW JERSERY AIRPORT TERMINAL - NIGHT 16

Abercrombie and Tobey get out of an air vent.

they start running to Alejo and Kennedy and Tobey un-cuffs them.

ALEJO guys, what are you guys doing here?

TOBEY TENMA we are getting you guys out of this situation.

DOUBLE AGENT 1 not going to happen boys. hand them over!

TOBEY TENMA NO!...

Tobey punches the agent in the face and more agents try to attack Tobey and Tobey dodges the attacks and kicks another double agent in the face and kills him.

DOUBLE AGENT 2 get the boys!

Tobey and his friends start running out of the New Jersey.  
airport

Tobey, Alejo, Abercrombie, and Kennedy get on the bus back to Upstate New York.

The bus starts driving off.

As the bus is driving, Alejo, Tobey, Abercrombie, and Kennedy see more Anti-war protestors on the street.

ALEJO you think heading home is a good idea?

TOBEY TENMA Well it sure as hell well save you guys from being drafted.

ABERCROMBIE Can't we go back to our house

TOBEY TENMA Abercrombie, I wish I could but my dad could care less about me because he found out that I was a robot and I couldn't age and see he kicked me out my old house in upstate in New York and I live with now.

KENNEDY How is that working out living in his apartment in the city.

TOBEY TENMA It's working out just fine.

ALEJO what is your dad doing now? Is he still working at the Ministry of science?

TOBEY TENMA unfortunately not. Last I herd of him while I was at the circus is that he got fired from there because of the attacks Burton put on white house. Last I herd he works in Washington DC.

KENNEDY Is he working for President Johnson?

TOBEY TENMA that I don't think is possible. I don't even think my dad is in Johnson's cabinet

CUT TO:

17 INT-THE WHITE HOUSE, LOUNGE AREA - AFTERNOON 17

Tenma starts drawing designs for a a robot factory.

The door opens.

WHITE HOUSE RECEPTIONIST Dr. Tenma the president will see you now

TURNER TENMA thank you miss.

Turner starts walking into oval office and see President Johnson sitting by his desk.

LYNDON JOHNSON Tenma, good to see you

TURNER TENMA it's a pleasure to see you Mr.  
President.

Turner and President Johnson sit down in the oval office.

LYNDON JOHNSON so what brings you in on this wonderful morning.

TURNER TENMA Well Mr. President, I had a really great idea for a new robot base that my partner Dr. Hyde and I are working on. And here are the blueprints that we are working on.

Turner shows Johnson the blueprints.

Johnson starts looking at the robot factory blueprints

LYNDON JOHNSON well it sounds like a really good idea Tenma. unfortunately, the war in Vietnam is really out of control and so far, Senator Goldwater has been saying that I'm soft on the soviets. But now with this robot base this will get me re-elected easily. Do you mind if I keep this?

TURNER TENMA absolutely Mr. President.

LYNDON JOHNSON I will see if the congress will pass this robot base which I'm pretty sure they will pass.

TURNER TENMA sounds great Mr. President.

FADE TO:

18 INT-DR. HYDE'S ROBOT FACTORY - NIGHT 18

Turner walks into the robot factory and as he walks into the factory a lot of robots are being built.

MARTIN HYDE So what did the president say?

TURNER TENMA he says he is going to make sure congress passes the base plan and he also says they want to double the robots if he wins re-election.

MARTIN HYDE thats perfect I also want to work on another project that will really turn this world around.

TURNER TENMA And what would that be?

MARTIN HYDE I want to build another teenage robot very similar to what Tobey was.

TURNER TENMA that would be great Martin. That boy is not Tobey, Tobey has been dead for 3 years now. Hopefully the robot we build actually can age just like a human being.

MARTIN HYDE I'm sure he will Turner. What about Dr. Elefun, is he taking care of Tobey.

TURNER TENMA That's impossible I sent Tobey to the circus there is no way Elefun would of got Tobey back.

MARTIN HYDE He is what my project would look like?

Hyde shows Tenmma a red teenage robot with gold hair.

MARTIN HYDE He would be a lot more aggressive then Tobey but he would be a great work of art. I call him...Atlas and he would replace Tobey and help you get the ministry of science from Elefun.

TURNER TENMA he is beautiful. Start building him.

MARTIN HYDE with pleasure.

All of a sudden, Hyde starts building Atlas and using the same chemicals used to create Tobey. Hyde later dumps red energy into the chemicals, the chemicals start forming up into a red robot body and with gold boots.

CUT TO:

19 INT-ELEFUN'S PEN HOUSE, NEW YORK CITY - NIGHT 19

Alejo, Tobey, Abercrombie, and Kennedy are in the pen house about to watch the state of the union

ALEJO Tobey, Do you really think watching this is important?

TOBEY TENMA Alejo even though we are too young for politics we have to watch this and see what has been happening and if my name is cleared.

CBS NEWS REPORTER(TV)  
ladies and gentlemen, the president of the united states will make his state of the union to the congress and to the senators. Now here comes Lyndon Baines Johnson

TOBEY TENMA this is it!...

everybody in the audience starts clapping.

LYNDON JOHNSON Good Evening my fellow citizens in this coming month is going to be an election year and you all will come and make a choice about who you will choice whether it's myself or senator Barry Goldwater of Arizona. But also I have a really special News I have just approved a plan by Dr. Turner Tenma and Dr. Martin Hyde to build a base to have that base be open to the public.

ABERCROMBIE Turner Tenma? isn't that your dad?

TOBEY TENMA thats illegal! he can't build a base that is going to expose more robots and it's going blow up into chaos!

LYNDON JOHNSON(CONT'D)  
I am also going to continue the plan that President Kennedy started in with-drawling troops from Vietnam and we will start sending battleships into the gulf of Tonkin to watch over Vietnam's ships. This is what I purpose to protect the citizens of American and I encourage the congress to pass this robot base. Thank you and god bless America

TOBEY TENMA this is totally deceiving. He is going withdrawal troops but then he approves a robot base that my dad gave to him. Something is not right!

KENNEDY what are we going to do now?

TOBEY TENMA we have to approach Senator Goldwater !...

ABERCROMBIE WHAT?!...why?! dude he's a politician we wouldn't be able to talk to him. Tobey that is crazy.

TOBEY TENMA Abercrombie, if don't do anything about this my dad and Hyde are going to destroy the world and also destroy this country and I know he will.

KENNEDY what makes me you think that Tobey?

TOBEY TENMA Elefun told me after my dad got rid of me he quit the ministry of science and he committed crimes and erasing his true identity and fraud his way into that cabinet position working for the president. He is using the president and making him do what he wants and it's going to have bad consequences in the end!...

CUT TO

20 EXT-GULF OF TONKIN - NIGHT 20

A couple of US Army ships are watching the waters looking for Vietnam ships.

ARMY SOLDIER 1 you got anything so far?

ARMY SOLDIER 2 nothing so far I don't see anything.

The other solider guys down in the bottom of the ship and gets something to eat.

As the solider is getting something to eat, The robot that has a red colored body scares the solider.

the solider starts screaming, the robot with red body grabs the solider by the neck and starts chocking him and burning him with his hand.

ATLAS It sounds like all that you know about the world is really about to end!...

Atlas starts shooting thunder and lighting at the solider killing him and blood all over the kitchen.

Another solider hears the screaming and sees the soilder dead.

ARMY SOLDIER 3 code red, code red, we have a killing inside the boat!

Another army solider hits the alarm and alarm starts going off and Atlas enters the top part of the ship.

More soliders take out at A33 riffles, Atlas blasts more thunder and lighting at the soldiers killing them, More Troops come and shot at Atlas, Atlas sprays flames out of his arms and burns more troops and kills them.

ATLAS Sounds like these humans are more weak then I thought.

Atlas sets the boat on fire and Atlas flies off into the sky and boat explodes.

CUT TO

21 INT-ELEFUN'S PEN HOUSE, NEW YORK CITY - NIGHT 21

The TV comes on right away and Elefun and Tobey watch as what just happen.

THE TV we interrupt this program to bring you that a strange red robot has just blown up one of marine and army ships on the gulf of tonkin

DONOVAN ELEFUN oh my god this is terrible!...

THE TV we still have no reports on this strange attacker.

TOBEY TENMA why are all these bad things happening Dr. Elefun?

DONOVAN ELEFUN It's okay Tobey these things just happen and there is sometimes you just can't do anything about it.

TOBEY TENMA do you really think my dad is behind all the robot base talks?

DONOVAN ELEFUN Well Tobey, Lets just hope that base does not get built cause if it does a lot of bad things can happen.

TOBEY TENMA Dr. Elefun, Do you really think the world is going to be safe with a lot of robots. Like what if something happens to this planet and the Earth becomes a weak planet.

DONOVAN ELEFUN Tobey, you are over-reaching to all this. I think this planet is going to last for a long time not matter what happens in this decade. Maybe tomorrow you should fly around the city, get some fresh air

TOBEY TENMA that sounds like a good idea. And Elfun, have you talked to my dad recently?

DONOVAN ELEFUN No Tobey, Your dad is a very dangerous man but I don't want you going after to him or Hyde I don't want anything to happen to you. Is that understood.

TOBEY TENMA I understand Dr. Elefun

FADE TO:

22 EXT - EMPIRE STATE BUILDING - AFTERNOON 22

Astro Boy stands on top of a building and he starts flying around Time Square and also around Manhattan.

As Astro Boy is flying, Astro Boy sees Hyde buying a bunch of chemicals at a special store.

Astro Boy lands around one of the buildings and hides.

Astro Boy uses his robot vision and sees through the building wall.

Astro Boy sees Hyde but all of a sudden, Hyde disappears in smoke.

ASTRO BOY what the hell?!...

Astro Boy walks into the ally way and all of a sudden, Astro Boy gets grabbed by metal hand.

Astro Boy starts grunting really badly.

MARTIN HYDE You don't seem that dangerous Tobey!

Martin throws Astro Boy against the wall, Astro Boy starts firing 8 lasers at Hyde, But Hyde starts using his magic to bounce lasers back at Astro Boy, Astro Boy Jumps and punches Hyde in the face.

ASTRO BOY Save your tricks you magic piece of shit!

MARTIN HYDE Well Astro Boy my base that your father and I will build will succeed and when it does the world will be in pieces!

ASTRO BOY It's not going to happen on my watch

Astro Boy starts throwing more kicks and punches and Hyde,  
Hyde sprays his evil magic at Astro Boy and electrocuting Astro Boy.

ASTRO BOY(YELLING)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

All of a sudden, Atlas lands on the ground in front of Astro Boy.

ATLAS Hello Astro Boy!...

ASTRO BOY who the hell are you?!...

ATLAS I'm just a robot just like you Astro Boy. Expect that you choice to help humans and I hate humans.  
But we both one thing in common,  
we both were created by Dr. Tenma.  
And you can just say I'm your brother.

ASTRO BOY Your so full of shit! I was in only child in my family!...

ATLAS MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...oh you make me laugh Astro but the reason Tenma got rid of you was because I am the son he is really looking for because I can age like a normal human being and you can't...whats the matter Astro aren't you going to blast me in the face!

Astro Boy gets very angry and grunts his teeth and lasers starts powering up from his arms.

ASTRO BOY I am sure would love to blow your damn head off right now. What is your plan?!...

ATLAS oh I thought you would already know Astro. Our plan is to blackmail the president and destroy the world thinking he would supporting a good cause...but in reality he is funding something that is going to destroy the world and your friends...It's shame what happened to Niki as well!

Astro Boy yells in anger and punches Atlas in the face kicks Atlas in the face.

ASTRO BOY Don't you ever say anything about Niki!...

ATLAS and you should of never punched me in the face!...

Astro Boy throws more punches and attacks on Atlas, Atlas dodges all the attacks and kicks Astro Boy in the stomach,  
Atlas body slams Astro Boy and kicks Astro Boy in the face and forces him against the wall.

Astro Boy gets up and blasts more lasers at Atlas from his arm and shots him in the head.

ATLAS(YELLING)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH!...

Astro Boy punches Atlas in the face and Astro Boy steps on Atlas's head really hard.

ASTRO BOY I'm going to end all of this once and for all!...

ATLAS I think it will take a while once you end everything Astro. Nobody will believe what you say because think about humans hate robots and robots will never be accepted so why defined their pathic asses!

ASTRO BOY Because there are humans that are good people and not all humans are bad!

ATLAS thats where you wrong Astro. Soon Earth will be destroyed there will be nobody on this planet but you and you will be all alone!

ASTRO BOY I will stop you!

ATLAS I look forward to that day.

Atlas flys into the sky and Hyde dissapers into smoke.

CUT TO:

23 EXT - GOLDWATER'S HOUSE, ARIZONA - AFTERNOON 23

Goldwater is sitting down in his chair looking at the window

ASSISTANT 1 ah Mr. Goldwater, A Tobey Tenma is here to see you sir.

BARRY GOLDWATER send him in.

the assistant leaves.

Tobey arrives into the house.

BARRY GOLDWATER ah a young voter. This is what I need in order to win the white house. What can I do for you Young man?

TOBEY TENMA well Senator Goldwater my name is Tobey Tenma I'm from New York and there is some things I need to talk about sir. I believe that President Johnson is approving funds to my father Dr. Tenma to build a robot base.

BARRY GOLDWATER oh my god. You don't say. Tell me more about this Tobey.

Tobey sits down and shows the pictures of all the purchases Turner and Hyde made

BARRY GOLDWATER oh my god this is very shocking! this is going to destroy our country! This is what I fear would happen. the federal government getting bigger and being dramatic. How much money is the president spending on this project?

TOBEY TENMA that I don't know sir.

BARRY GOLDWATER Jesus Christ! This is really going to be a huge problem in the long run. When I am president I am going to put together an investigation on this project.

TOBEY TENMA thank you Senator.

BARRY GOLDWATER thank you showing me this Tobey.  
Will you also vote for me?

TOBEY TENMA sorry I'm not old enough to vote quite yet but I did I would vote for you sir.

CUT TO:

24 INT - DR. HYDE'S ROBOT FACTORY - AFTERNOON 24

Atlas flies into the factory and meets up with Dr. Tenma

TURNER TENMA So did you blow up the ships?

ATLAS I did father and there were no survivors on board.

TURNER TENMA that is perfect Atlas soon my robot factory is going to destroy the world and I will get my revenge on the whole world that laughed at my company and put me out of business that not even Dr.  
Elefun could destroy my base and soon the world will be destroyed.

ATLAS Yeah I agree those useless humans will all cry in terror at all the chaos and the women and children will be beat up and burned to ash that not even Astro Boy will be able to stop us!

TURNER TENMA And you know whats even more worse is that President Johnson does not even realize what bad he is doing and the robots will outcasted forever.

ATLAS So what is my next target?

TURNER TENMA I want you to attack the democratic national convention in Chicago in 1968 and also I want kill Tobey's friends and if you do that, Tobey will be shambles and will give up and lose all hope.

ATLAS with pleasure Tenma!

CUT TO:

25 EXT - GOLDWATER HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT 25

Tobey, Alejo, Abercrombie, and Kennedy both sit in their seats

ABERCROMBIE How did the meeting go?

TOBEY TENMA It went really well. Lets just hope things can go well in our favor.

ALEJO And if things don't?

TOBEY TENMA then we are crap out of luck.

THE ANNOUNCER the fallowing is a public address on behalf of the Goldwater-Miller campaign here is Ronald Reagan,  
Mr. Reagan

CUT TO

Reagan getting ready for the speech

BARRY GOLDWATER Now I know you can do it Ronnie.

RONALD REAGAN Yeah I'm only an actor Barry I don't know if I can make this speech

BARRY GOLDWATER Ronnie, I have seen all the things you talk about and I know you will do well. Go out there and talk from your heart.

Reagan goes on the stage and he pulls out the speech from his coat pocket.

the crowd starts clapping and going nuts

RONALD REAGAN thank you, thank you so much.

the crowd keeps on clapping

RONALD REAGAN(CONT'D)  
thank you and good evening. the sponsor been identified but unlike most Television programs, hasn't been provided with a script. As a matter of fact, I have been permitted to choose my own words and discuss my own ideas regarding the choice that we face in the next few weeks. I have spend most of my life as a Democrat I recently have seen fit to follow another course. I believe that the issues confronting us cross party lines.

ALEJO he's right man.

RONALD REAGAN(CONT'D)  
Now, one side in this campaign has been telling us that the issues of this election are the maintenance of peace and prosperity. the line that been used, "we've never had it so good" But I have uncomfortable feeling that this property isn't something on which we can base our hopes for the future. No nation in history has ever survived a tax burden that teacher a third of it's national income. Today 37 cents out of every dollar earned in this in. We haven't balanced our budget 28 our of the last 34 years. We've raised our debt limit three times in the last twelve months, and now our national debit is one and a half times bigger then all the combined debits of all the nations of the world. We have 15 billon dollars in gold in our treasury; we don't own an ounce. Foreign dollar claims are 27.3 billion dollars.  
And we've just had announced that the dollar or 1939 will now purchase 45 cents in it's total value.

Tobey and his friends continue to listen to the speech

ABERCROMBIE what is he saying man?

TOBEY TENMA he is saying that our economy is going to into chaos with my father building more weapons and it could happen if I don't stop him

the boys continue to listen to the speech in the seats

RONALD REAGAN(CONT'D)  
You and I are told increasingly we have to choose between a left or right. Well I'd like to suggest there is no such thing as a left or right. There's only an up or down. Man's old aged dream, the ultimate in individual freedom consistent with law and order, or down to the ant heap of totalitarianism. And regardless of their sincerity, their humanitarian motives, those who would trade our freedom for security have embarked on this downward course. In this vote harvesting time, they use terms like the "Great society," or as we were told by a fews days ago by the president, we must accept a greater government activity in the affairs of the people. But they have been a little more explicit in the past and among themselves;  
and all of the things I now will quote have appeared in print.  
These are not republican accusations. For example, they have have voices that "the cold war will end through acceptance of not undemocratic socialism"  
Another voice says, "the profit motive has become outmoded. It must be be replaced by the incentives of the welfare state."  
Or, "Our traditional system of individual freedom is incapable of solving the complex problems of the 20th century." Senator Fulbright has said at Stanford University that the consecution is outmoded. He referred to the president as "our moral teacher and our leader" and he says he is "hobbled in his task by the restrictions of power imposed on him by this antiquated document."  
He must "be freed," So that he so that he "can do for us" what he know "is best." And Senator Clark of Pennsylvania, another articulate spokesmen, defenses liberalism as "meeting the material needs of the masses through the full power of centralized government."

FADE TO:

Tobey is recording the whole speech with his robot powers

Alejo, Abercrombie, and Kennedy both sit very quietly

RONALD REAGAN(CONT'D)  
But as a former democrat, I can tell you Norman Thomas isn't the only man who has drawn this parallel to Socialism with the present administration, because in 1936, Mr. Democrat himself, Al Smith the great American, came before the American people and charged that the leadership of his party was taking the party of Jefferson, Jackson, and Cleveland down the road under the banners of Marx, Lenin, and Stalin. And we walked away from his party and never turned returned til the day he died-because to this day the leadership of that party has been taking that party, that honorable party down the road in the image of the labor socialist party of England.

TOBEY TENMA my god we are in huge trouble!...

the boy continue to listen to the speech as Reagan delivers the last parts of the speech

RONALD REAGAN(CONT'D)  
You and I have the courage to say our enemies, "There is a price we will not pay." "there is a point beyond which they must not advance." And this-this is the meaning in the phrase of Barry Goldwater's "peace through strength" Winston Churchill said,  
"they destiny of man is not measured by material computations.  
When great forces are on the move in the world, we learn we're sprits-not animal" And he said,  
"There's something going on in time and space, and beyond time and space, which, whether we like it or not, spells duty." You and I have rendezvous with destiny.  
We'll preserve for our children this, the last best hope of man on earth, or we'll sentence them to take the last step into a thousand years of darkness. We will keep in mind and remember that Barry Goldwater has faith in us. He has faith that you and I have the ability and the dignity and the right to make our decisions and determine our own destiny. Thank you very much.

All of a sudden the crowd starts going wild and starts clapping like crazy and Reagan steps off the stage

Tobey stops recording the speech

ALEJO dude, that was a great speech that man is going to be a great president. Who was that guy?

TOBEY TENMA I don't know Alejo but whatever happens he is right it is our desinsty to save the world.

CUT TO:

26 EXT - THE LOS ANGLES SKYLINE - NIGHT 26

Astro Boy starts flying around Los Angles looking for clues

Astro Boy uses his robot vision and he sees a strange looking building

Astro Boy breaks into the building

Astro Boy starts walking into the building and he sees a door, Astro Boy breaks down the door and he sees a room full of blueprints

Astro Boy's eyes light up as he searches in the dark

Astro Boy sees a huge container of red energy liquid

Astro Boy turns back and he sees more metal on the ground,  
Astro boy picks up the metal pieces and notices that they are not real.

ATLAS it really seems that you never take no for an answer do you Tobey.

ASTRO BOY Why do you have to this?!...

ATLAS Because humans will always want to take over the world Astro and the robots need to fight back against them. But then again that brings up the question why do you stand with the humans?

ASTRO BOY Because Humans are good people and they have always helped me and understood me and I know there was one human that loved me a lot and her name was Niki Rindolph...

ATLAS oh that is sweet. It's shame there is not another girl that loves you.

ASTRO BOY Thats not true. You don't know anything about me!...

ATLAS I know a lot more about you Astro Boy because Tenma tells me so many stories Tobey.

Astro boy gets really angry and he shoots a laser at Atlas,  
Atlas uses a force field and and blasts the laser back at Astro Boy

Astro Boy gets forced against the wall

Astro Boy grunts in anger

ASTRO BOY I swear to god I'm going to kill you!...

ATLAS thats cute you say that Astro.  
It's too bad you won't be fighting me this time!...

All of a sudden Atlas presses a button on his hand that opens the door and its a bunch of black panther thugs with a lot of weapons

ATLAS catch you later Tobey!...

Atlas flys away and all of a sudden the black panther thugs come towards Astro boy

BLACK PANTHER THUG 1 You are going to be in a world of pain. Fuck head!

All of a sudden the thugs start coming towards Astro Boy and Astro Boy starts fighting them

Astro Boy, grabs one of the thugs by the wrist and kicks one of them in the balls.

Another one tries to punch Astro Boy in the face, Astro Boy tackles the thug and body slams the thug

the third thug grabs Astro Boy from behind and throws Astro Boy from against the wall, Astro Boy recovers and he starts blasting into the air, Astro Boy starts firing machine gun bullets at the black panther thugs and killing 19 of them

Another thug fires at rocket launcher at Astro Boy and Astro Boy gets hit, the thug grabs Astro Boy the neck and starts chocking him, Astro Boy's eyes start turning red and Astro Boy blasts a huge laser beam at the thug after back punching him in the face

BLACK PANTHER THUG 2(YELLING)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
!

Another thug tries to whack Astro boy with a metal baseball bat, they hit Astro boy with but there is no effect on him,  
Astro Boy grabs the bat and kicks the other thug in the face in the face and forces him against the wall, the other last 4 thugs try to kill Astro Boy but Astro Boy shoots another laser at them and killing them

BLACK PANTHER THUG 2(CRYING)  
NOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME MAN. I'M SORRY WE JUST WANT PEACE AND NO WAR PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

ASTRO BOY Who are you working for?!...

BLACK PANTHER THUG 2 I don't know the red dude came to us to kill you and I don't where his hideout is. please just let me go!.

Astro Boy grabs the thug by the neck and starts chocking him really bad

ASTRO BOY I'm going to ask you one time more time you little shit! Where is the hideout?!...

BLACK PANTHER THUG 2 okay, okay the red dude came to us and told us to go after you and he would pay us a 800,000,000$ his hideout is on the east coast thats all I know.

ASTRO BOY thanks!..

Astro Boy punches the thug in the face knocks him out and carries both of the thugs out and the police see

POLICEMEN 1 what in the hell?!

ASTRO BOY Here you go officers. These boys should be behind bars

Astro Boy drags the thugs by tieing them up with strong robot rope

POLICEMEN 1 thank you.

ASTRO BOY don't mention it.

As the police officers leave, the building explodes into flames and Astro Boy gets forced agains the ground

Dr. Hyde shows up

MARTIN HYDE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! it's amazing what magic can do Astro Boy!

ASTRO BOY what was your plan with the metal in the factory?!...

MARTIN HYDE I'm using my magic to create weak robots to the point where Johnson will have to send troops to Vietnam and I'm dumb-founded that your friends didn't go. What a shame really.

ASTRO BOY You leave my friends alone!...

Hyde sprays purple fire at Astro Boy and burns his arm,

ASTRO BOY(YELLING)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Astro Boy starts shooting more lasers at Dr. Hyde, Hyde use his magic stick and turns all of Astro Boy's lasers into dust, Astro Boy gets angry and he tries to punch Hyde in the face 7 times, Hyde dodges all of the attacks and punches Astro Boy and whacks him in the stomach and kicks him in the face

MARTIN HYDE You see Astro Boy. My plan will be slow but I didn't think you will ever see it coming.

ASTRO BOY Your plan is never going to succeed!

MARTIN HYDE oh it well Astro Boy and also your friend, Don't you wonder why you haven't seen Dr. Red in a while because she is in the robot bases trapped in a frozen freezer and if you don't save her soon well she would die!  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

ASTRO BOY ...YOU BASTARD!

Astro Boy tries to tackle Hyde by Hyde disappears and Hyde tries to attack Astro Boy with is cain, Astro Boy does a back flip and shots a machine gun at Dr. Hyde, Astro slams into Hyde while flying and punches him in the stomach and knocks him on the his back

Astro Boy gets more angry and points his fist at Hyde and his arm begins to form into a laser gun

ASTRO BOY WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING HER?!...

MARTIN HYDE she is in the robot base Astro Boy but I don't know if you can save her. I doubt it!

Astro Boy punches Hyde right in the face and knocks him in and blood comes out of his mouth

All of a sudden, Astro Boy hears more police sirens and Astro Boy flies off into the sky

CUT TO:

27 INT - ELEFUN'S PEN HOUSE, NEW YORK CITY - NIGHT 27

Tobey and Elefun watch the results of the 1964 election on TV

WALTER CONKITE(ON TV)  
unfortunately in this heated contest. President Johnson will defeat Senator Goldwater and Johnson will have his own presidental term but also questions about Vietnam war will be in questions into Johnson's presidency.

DONOVAN ELEFUN well it sounds like that robot base is going to be built.

TOBEY TENMA not if I can stop Dr. Elefun

DONOVAN ELEFUN Tobey, you can't keep doing this.  
You have to stop all this crime fighting as a robot. Your going to get killed.

TOBEY TENMA I have to do what is right Dr.  
Elefun and if that means going against my dad then thats what I have to do. and Also Hannah is in trouble and I have to say her

DONOVAN ELEFUN Do you know where the base is going to be in?

TOBEY TENMA well it could be in the robot base but then my dad would move Hannah to another place to power up something very big and to power 900 robots.

DONOVAN ELEFUN what are you saying?

TOBEY TENMA I'm saying that my dad is going to send 900 weak robots into Vietnam but we just don't know when.

CUT TO:

28 INT - THE OVAL OFFICE - AFTERNOON 28

Johnson sits down at his desk and he looks at the window

Tenma comes into the oval office (the white house, December 19th 1964)

Johnson looks at his paper and he starts watching TV at the destruction of Vietnam

LYNDON JOHNSON Do you really think sending robots and boys to Vietnam is really going to solve everything.

TURNER TENMA Well Mr. President you did win re-election so the American people are very behind you 100%.

LYNDON JOHNSON but If I can just do anything just to get out of this war and just talk to Ho Chi Minh.

TURNER TENMA you can also just bomb the country off the face of the earth. Aren't your generals to do so anyway.

LYNDON JOHNSON I just don't know the right thing to do at this point.

TURNER TENMA but I also built some robots that will be able to fight with the troops to make the fighting more easier.

Tenma shows Johnson the blueprints

Johnson looks at the blue prints

LYNDON JOHNSON you know this might save the war in Vietnam I think this might really help.

CUT TO:

29 INT - THE OVAL OFFICE - NIGHT 29

CAMERA MAN 1 Alright we are live in 5, 4, 3, 2,  
and 1

the camera light turns on

LYNDON JOHNSON good evening my fellow citizens in the last couple of months this war has really took a couple of burden years. But I believe that victory is just around the corner and after the gulf on tonkin incident I am very sad and very appalled at this destruction. But with the help of some scientist and cabinet members in the white house. But Unfortunately, I will have to take big government action and double the troops in Vietnam and I know this will hopefully be the answer to ending this bloody war.

CUT TO

30 INT - A BAR IN NEW YORK CITY - NIGHT 30

HIPPIE PROTESTER 1 AHHHHHHHHHHH BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WE DON'T WANT THIS WAR. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!

All of a sudden a lot of hippies in that same bar are outraged and they a beer bottle at the TV and more hippies start booing at the TV

BARTENDER no, please don't throw things!

HIPPIE PROTESTER 1 STOP TELLING US WHAT TO DO OLD MAN! IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT PEOPLE ARE IN THIS STUPID WAR!

CUT TO

31 EXT - WASHINGTON DC - AFTERNOON 31

All of a sudden 1,000,000 protestors show up marching on Washington DC

HIPPIE PROTESTER 3 1,2,3,4 WE DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING WAR, 1,2,3,4 YOUR FUCKING WAR! 1,2,3,4, WE DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING WAR

CUT TO:

more robots and 400,000 troops fighting in the jungles of Vietnam and more getting killed each and every single day

More hippies start marching on Washington with tons of signs like "Bold Finger!" and "War criminal"

CUT TO:

32 INT - ELEFUN'S PEN HOUSE, NEW YORK CITY - AFTERNOON 32

Tobey and Elefun run to the TV and turn it on

WALTER CONKITE(ON TV)  
it is now official the ant-war protests have now started after President Johnson's extending the war

TOBEY TENMA oh my god!...

Tobey and Elefun start seeing more protestors on the white house

DONOVAN ELEFUN this is really not going to end well.

CUT TO:

33 EXT - THE WHITE HOUSE - AFTERNOON 33

HIPPIE PROTESTER 4 HEY, HEY, LBJ HOW MANY KIDS YOU KILLED TODAY, HEY, HEY LBJ HOW MANY KIDS YOU TODAY!, HEY, HEY LBJ HOW MANY KIDS YOU KILLED TODAY, HEY, HEY LBJ HOW MANY KIDS YOU KILLED TODAY!

All of a sudden more national guardsmen show up to block the protestors from driving on the white house

HIPPIE PROTESTER 5 STOP THE WAR IN VIETNAM BIRNG OUR TROOPS HOME!, STOP THE WAR IN VIETNAM BRING OUR TROOPS HOME,  
STOP THE WAR IN VIETNAM BRING OUR TROOPS HOME!

All of a sudden a lot of hippies are throwing and hitting all a lot of objects the guardsmen and hitting them like crazy

NATIONAL GUARDMEN 1 red team spread out!

More guards start throwing and beating up more protestors and arresting them in the process

HIPPIE PROTESTER 6 NO,NO WE WONT GO!, NO WE WON'T GO!, NO NO, WE WONT GO, NO, NO WE WON'T GO!, NO, NO WE WON'T GO!

More protestors get into fight more guardsmen and beating up more protestors and drawing them on the ground and whacking more of them with police sticks

HIPPIE PROTESTER 7 NO, LET ME GO GOD DAMN IT, LET ME GO YOU FUCKING AUTHORITY FUCK HEAD SON OF A BITCH!

All of sudden from the white house Tenma sees more of the protestors getting beat up

HIPPIE PROTESTER 8 hey look it's one of his cabinet members. You are shit head!  
you hear me!? you are nothing but a huge piece of shit!

CUT TO:

34 EXT - ARMY BASE IN VIETNAM - AFTERNOON 34

A lot more of robots start coming off the ships along with 200,000 troops and all of a sudden they are start getting killed by the communist gorillas and a lot of shooting taken place.

More battling starts but more troops are dieing in the jungles

All of a sudden more bombing over Vietnam starts happening with 15 bombs dropped on Vietnam

CUT TO:

More news footage about the war in Vietnam and how it's going out of control and more protestors yelling and doing more anti-war chants

FADE TO:

35 EXT - NEW YORK CITY - NIGHT 35

Astro Boy starts flying through the city of New York

As Astro Boy is flying through the city he stops by Hannah's of apartment and he starts looking around

Astro Boy looks in the bathroom and sees more make-up

Astro Boy jumps off the building and he starts flying more and more looking for Hannah

FADE TO:

36 EXT - CENTRAL PARK - DUSK 36

Tobey sits down at the park and he starts looking at the sky and he also looks at Hannah's photo

As Tobey sits down there, more years go by and the seasons starts changing (1964)

the season changes again and also the year (1965)

Tobey sees more Hippie protestors marching to Washington DC and more of them getting beat up (1966)

CUT TO:

More soldiers dieing in Vietnam, more political protests,  
more anti-war protestors on Washington DC (1967)

All of a sudden more riots start happening around the country including in Los Angles

BLACK PANTHER PROTESTOR we want black power!, we want black power! nothing ever gets our way and LBJ he always says "oh violence is not the answer my fellow americans!"

Tobey walks by the protesting in the streets

TOBEY TENMA jesus christ!...unbelievable!...

Tobey goes upstairs in Eleven's pen house and lays on the coach (1968, New York City)

Elefun walks into the living room

DONOVAN ELEFUN Are you alright Tobey?

TOBEY TENMA unfortunately not Dr. Elefun I just can't stand of all this anymore I can't find Hannah. I have looked everywhere around the city.

DONOVAN ELEFUN I know how you feel Tobey.

TOBEY TENMA Well I just don't know what to do things have just slipped out of my fingers.

DONOVAN ELEFUN can I get you something to eat Tobey?

TOBEY TENMA that would be really nice Elefun thank you.

Tobey looks at the window and sees more protestors causing trouble around New York City

CUT TO:

37 INT - THE CABNIT ROOM, THE WHITE HOUSE - NIGHT 37

Johnson is in the room stressed and mad over the war

the cabinet members show up for the meeting

GEROGE MARSHAL Are you alright Mr. President

LYNDON JOHNSON No there not George this war is just terrorizing me apart every day and every single year. I don't know what to do. If I put in more boys there is more killing if I take out boys there is more killing, Anything I do from this point is just more killing.

Johnson leaves the building

CUT TO:

38 INT - THE OVAL OFFICE - NIGHT 38

Johnson starts watching TV about the killings in Vietnam and he starts writing down his last sppech

Johnson writes corrects the word "war" with "peace"

FADE TO:

39 INT - ROBOT FACTORY - NIGHT 39

MARTIN HYDE It really sounds like things are about to come together. People are turning on the president and the country is torn apart and Astro Boy can't stop us!

ATLAS I agree doctor. Also things are working for us because Tenma told the president to send more troops and more robots and now this country is really going to hell.  
And the humans will die in terror!

MARTIN HYDE oh yes. and also...

Hyde presses a button and all of a sudden Hannah shows up inside a frozen freezer butt naked

MARTIN HYDE she is beautiful isn't she.

ATLAS yes she is. Using her human blood will give us a huge load of powers to build my base in space.

MARTIN HYDE It's going to be a very powerful base Atlas. What are we going to do about Astro Boy's friends and his doctor Elefun.

ATLAS you focus more on the base. I will take of Astro Boy's friends and Dr. Elfun

CUT TO:

40 INT - ELEFUN'S PEN HOUSE, NEW YORK CITY - NIGHT 40

Astro Boy shows up in the living room and looks outside the skyline of New York City

Alejo, Abercrombie, and Kennedy show up

ALEJO so what now?

ASTRO BOY Right now I'm waiting for signal of some sort

KENNEDY you sure you are going to be okay Tobey.

ASTRO BOY I'm really sure I'm going to be alright. This is my fight I'm going to finish it!

All of a sudden there is knock at the door

ABERCROMBIE who's that?!

ASTRO BOY let me answer it!

Astro Boy walks to the door and all of a sudden a huge explosion happens

All of a sudden, everybody in the room gets forced against the wall

All of a sudden, Atlas shows up with an evil look on his face

Astro Boy has an angry look on his face

Atlas all of a sudden blasts a huge amount of electricity at Astro Boy, Astro Boy blasts a lot of lasers to protect himself

Atlas gets hit really hard by Astro Boy's laser and gets forced against the wall

ASTRO BOY run guys save yourselves!

Atlas does 6 whacks and kicks, Astro Boy avoids the whacks and kicks, Astro Boy punches Atlas in the back and grabs his shoulder and shoves his head into the wall, Astro Boy kicks Atlas from behind

Atlas grabs Astro Boy by the neck really hard and shoves his head on the floor and Atlas grabs Astro Boy's head and Astro Boy started grunting really bad

ATLAS It's really too bad about what Oswald said back in 1963 and that metro city will rise and nobody will be able to do anything about it!

ATLAS(CONT'D)  
If you want to save Hannah, she looked up in the democratic convention in Chicagio and she will die the same way Niki died!

ASTRO BOY that is not happening on my watch Atlas!

ATLAS Wrong Astro Boy, This earth will be destroyed and nobody can do anything about it.

Astro Boy's blue energy started powering up really hard and he yells in rage and punches Atlas in the face, Atlas tries to whack Astro Boy 9 times in the face, Astro Boy dodges the hits, Astro Boy punches Atlas in the stomach, Atlas stabs Astro Boy and blue energy liquid comes out of his arm

ASTRO BOY(YELLING)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
!

Astro Boy starts grunting in anger

ATLAS it's time for you to die Astro Boy!

Astro Boy's arm turns into a rocket launcher and he fires a rocket at Atlas and causes an explosion and knocks out Atlas, Atlas gets up feeling weak, Astro Boy punches Atlas in the face, Astro Boy does an angry look on his face starts chocking Atlas really hard and breaks open his stomach,  
Astro Boy shots a laser at Atlas and electrocuting Atlas

ATLAS(SCREAMING IN TERROR)  
WAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!...

ASTRO BOY How does that feel now you gold and red bitch!

Astro Boy punches Atlas in the face and knocks Atlas right eye out of his head

ASTRO BOY(YELLING)  
WHERE IS SHE!?

ATLAS she is in Chicago Astro but I think you will not be able to save her or your friends. I think it's too late.

ASTRO BOY your wrong Atlas, nothing is never too late!

Astro Boy punches Atlas in the face and Atlas's power goes out and Atlas is knocked out

Astro Boy starts flying to Chicago to save his friends and Hannah from Dr. Hyde

CUT TO

41 EXT - THE DEMOCRATIC CONVENTION, CHICAGIO, ILLINOIS - NIGHT 41

the delegates start counting up all the votes

As this is going on my Anti war protestors are protesting outside the building

HIPPIE PROTESTER 8 SCREW YOU!, SCREW YOU!, SCREW YOU!,  
SCREW YOU!

Hyde sees the protestors and he goes into an elevator and he goes into his office and he sees Alejo, Kennedy, and Abercrombie tied up

ALEJO what do you want with us?!...

MARTIN HYDE nothing my boy. You will just be used as bait so that Astro Boy will never know what my real plans are for blowing up this building and blowing up the convention!

ABERCROMBIE you are sick! you are going to kill millions of people!

MARTIN HYDE of course I will because Astro Boy's dad and will have bigger plans for more balanced future that is not hellish! and you know what is even great is that President Johnson is paying the pierce for my actions and Dr.  
Tenma's

KENNEDY you are a bad man and you should be ashamed of yourself!

MARTIN HYDE oh thats cute, but thats too bad because my plan will be a success and more people will hate on robots including Astro Boy and you 3 boys will die along with Hannah

FADE TO

42 EXT - OUTSIDE THE DEMOCRATIC CONVENTION - NIGHT 42

All of a sudden more protestors are getting into fights with the police and cops are just beating the heck out of the protestors and gets really bloody

HIPPIE PROTESTER 7 HELL NO WE WON'T GO!, HELL NO WE WON'T GO!, HELL NO WE WON'T GO!, HELL NO WE WON'T GO!, HELL NO WE WON'T GO!

Astro Boy shows up and lands on the ground and he looks around on how he is going to get into the building

HIPPIE PROTESTER 5 hey over there, It's the robot Lets beat his ass! Get Him!

All of a sudden, the hippies starts coming after Astro Boy,  
Astro Boy's arm turns into a machine gun and he starts firing at the hippies and shoots 5 of them, Astro boy gets grabbed by another one and Astro Boy grabs the other one by the arm and throws against the building and breaks the Hippie's back

Astro Boy fires at huge laser 4 hippies and blasting them and electrocuting them

HIPPIE PROTESTER 5(YELLING)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!...

Another Hippie tries to kick Astro Boy in the and punch him,  
Astro Boy grabs him by the leg and twists the Hippie's ankle and starts chocking him really badly, Astro Boy 6 punches him 8 times in the face and gives him a black eye, Astro Boy blasts more lasers at hippies and killing them.

Astro Boy avoids another hit from 3 anti war protesters, the hippies grab Astro Boy by the hand and Astro Boy starts burning the hippies hands and their hands start burning up in flames because of Astro Boy's laser fingers

More Hippies attack Astro Boy and Astro Boy fires at them with his laser cannon and killing 27 of them

CUT TO:

43 INT - THE OVAL OFFICE - NIGHT 43

President Johnson watches all the chaos going on in Chicago and he is just very sad about what is going on

Johnson starts preparing his final speech as president

Johnson walks over to the oval office and camera crew get ready to film Johnson's speech

CAMERA MAN 2 Alright Mr. President we are on in 5,4,3,2, and 1

the red light goes on

LYNDON JOHNSON good evening my fellow americans:  
Tonight I want to speak to you about peace in Vietnam and southeast Asia. No other question so preoccupies our people. No other dream so absorbs the 250 million belongs who live that part of the world. No other goal motivates American Policy in Southeast Asia. For years representatives of our government and others have traveled the world-seeking to find a basis for peace talks.

CUT TO

Astro Boy flying to get to the top of the building and Astro Boy starts fighting the guards and shooting laser cannons at them

CUT TO

44 INT - THE OVAL OFFICE - NIGHT 44

LYNDON JOHNSON(CONT'D)  
There is Divisions in the American house now. There is Divisiveness among us all tonight. And holding the trust that is mine, as president of all people, I cannot disregard the peril to the progress of the american people and the hope the prospect of peace for all peoples.

CUT TO:

Alejo, Kennedy, and Abercrombie looking at the countdown of the a huge bomb that is going blow up the democratic convention

LYNDON JOHNSON(V.O.)  
With America's sons in the fields far away, with America's future under challenge right here at home, with our hopes and the world's hopes for peace in the balance everyday, I do not believe that I should devote an hour or a day of my time to any personal partisan causes or to any duties other than the awesome duties of this office-the presidency of your country.

CUT TO:

Dr. Elefun listening to the speech in New York City in a hotel room

CUT TO

45 INT - THE OVAL OFFICE - NIGHT 45

LYNDON JOHNSON(CONT'D)  
accordingly, I shall not seek, and I not will accept the nomination of my party for another term as your president. But let men everywhere know however, that a strong, a confident and a vigilant American stands ready tonight to seek an honorable peace-and stands ready tonight to defend an honored cause-whatever the price,  
whatever the burden, whatever the sacrifice that duty may require.  
Thank you for listening. Good night and god bless you all

the camera lights turns off and everybody in the oval office is shocked

CUT TO:

46 INT - HYDE'S OFFICE - NIGHT 46

Astro Boy breaks through a window to get into the office

Hyde turns back in his chair and sees Astro Boy!

MARTIN HYDE Astro Boy, what an unpleasant surprise!

ASTRO BOY Where are my friends?!...

MARTIN HYDE oh yes thats right.

Hyde brings out his phone

MARTIN HYDE Atlas, Bring them in

Atlas brings the 3 boys into the office handcuffed

ATLAS thought you were done with me think again Astro boy!

MARTIN HYDE you see Astro Boy!, I have the power to make robots and also destroy them really bad. So whats it's going to be Astro Boy. Your Friends, save the humans and stop me, or lastly rescue Hannah?

Astro Boy starts powering up his blue energy from his arms

ASTRO BOY I'm going to choose all of the above!

All of a sudden, Astro Boy fires his laser his laser canon at Dr. Hyde and blasts him against the wall, Atlas runs to tackle Astro boy, Atlas tackles Astro Boy and he punches him in the face 3 times, Astro Boy grabs Atlas's arm really hard and upper cut punches Atlas, Astro Boy throws Atlas against the celling, Atlas uses his power jets and he starts shooting red energy lasers at Astro From from his hands,  
Astro Boy dodges the red lasers, Astro Boy creates a blue energy force field to protect himself

Astro Boy starts running and he uncuffs Alejo, Kennedy, and Abercrombie

ASTRO BOY Lets get you guys out of here.

KENNEDY good idea. Do you anyway how we are going to get out of here?

ASTRO BOY you guys should take the stairs out of the building and call the police.

ABERCROMBIE but what are you going to do Tobey?

ASTRO BOY I have to save Hannah and finish and clean up this mess once and for all!

Alejo, Kennedy, and Abercrombie start running to the elevator

Astro Boy starts running to the top floor by taking the stairs

Atlas shows up with with his power jets hovering

ATLAS I'm afraid you will to pass me if you want to save Hannah.

ASTRO BOY It's not going to end like this Atlas!

ATLAS will that will be defeat you will have to receive and deal with!

Atlas does an evil smile and starts spraying electricity at Astro Boy and Astro Boy gets electrocuted really badly and gets forced against the wall, Astro Boy recovers and he starts flying out of the building, Atlas starts using his fire and electricity powers and spraying Astro Boy, Astro Boy avoids the hits and blasts into Atlas and punches him in the stomach, Astro Boy tries to punch Atlas in the face 7 times, Atlas grabs Astro Boy by the neck using his arm and throws him into a building, Astro Boy starts crashing and falling through 8 floors in the building

Astro Boy gets from all the beatings, Atlas grabs a metal bar and he tries to whack Astro Boy in the face with the metal bar, Astro Boy blasts his laser cannons at Atlas and forces against Atlas against the wall

Atlas starts running to body slam Astro Boy, Astro Boy avoids and dodges the body slam and trips Atlas, Atlas powers up his jets and he starts firing laser cannons at Astro Boy, Astro Boy creates his own blue energy force field, Atlas starts firing a lot of electricity at Astro Boy and Astro Boy starts loosing his blue enegry force field and starts getting very weak

Astro Boy gets electrocuted really badly and he has a hard time getting up, Astro Boy fires another laser cannon at Atlas, Atlas punches Astro Boy in the face

ATLAS you shot your last laser cannon Astro Boy. Now where are your friends and Niki where you are about to die! in 20 mins this building will explode and your friends will be dead and so will this planet. And don't worry I will take good care of Hannah!

Astro Boy's eyes start glowing with blue energy and Astro Boy starts getting a very angry face

ASTRO BOY(WEAK VOICE)  
you...LEAVE...HANNAH AND...MY FRIENDS...ALONE!

Astro Boy all of a sudden kicks Atlas in the stomach and Astro Boy punches Atlas in the face and forces him against the wall

Atlas blasts off into the sky and Astro Boy chases him

ATLAS try to out dodge this Astro Boy!

Atlas uses all the electricity powers and he starts firing at Astro Boy

Astro Boy starts powering up his blue energy and he blasts his laser cannon with all his might

the lasers blast towards Atlas really fast and Atlas gets electrocuted really badly

ATLAS(SCREAMING)  
WAH, WAH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
!

Atlas starts falling and he falls down really fast and he falls down on a street and a huge explosion happens and a lot of people see the destruction

Astro Boy flys back to the hotel and he starts going upstairs and Astro Boy breaks open the door and sees Hannah and Hannah is butt naked in a liquid freezer

ASTRO BOY come on lets get you out of here

Astro Boy punches the the container and the container breaks open and water comes out

Astro Boy starts touching Hannah's arm

ASTRO BOY Hannah wake up. Your alright now.  
Your safe

Hannah starts waking up and she starts coughing up water

HANNAH RED where am I? Where are my clothes?

ASTRO BOY it's a long story you were kidnapped by Dr. Hyde and Atlas and your in Chicago.

HANNAH RED So how are we going to get out of here?

ASTRO BOY well first we have to get you some clothes and lucky I was able to beat up some hippies that were attacking me earlier and so you can wear those clothes. Come on!

Hannah rides on Astro Boy's back and Astro Boy blasts off from the sky and they go to find Alejo, Abercrombie, &  
Kennedy

CUT TO:

47 EXT - OUTSIDE THE DEMOCRATIC CONVENTION - NIGHT 47

Astro Boy and Hannah hide behind a building wall

ASTRO BOY you stay here.

Astro Boy grabs the hippie clothes off of the dead hippies and Astro Boy gives the clothing to Hannah

ASTRO BOY I know you might not like it but it's the best I got.

HANNAH RED thanks Tobey.

ASTRO BOY Look there is Alejo, Abercrombie,  
and Kennedy

Astro Boy and Hannah start running to them

ALEJO Tobey you were able to save her.  
way to go man.

ASTRO BOY it was not easy though.

ABERCROMBIE So Tobey is Atlas dead?

ASTRO BOY that I don't know but we have to get out of here before somebody sees us and head back to New York

All of a sudden more Hippies show up

HIPPIE PROTESTER 1 It's the robot get him!

All of a sudden more Hippies start running towards Astro Boy and Astro Boy starts powering up his laser cannons

the hippies start beating up Astro Boy, Astro Boy punches 4 of them in the face and another 3 grab Astro Boy by the neck, Astro Boy back punches them in the face

ASTRO BOY guys run get out of here!

ALEJO we are not leaving without you Tobey

Alejo, Abercrombie, and Kennedy start helping Astro Boy by beating up more Hippies and fighting them

Alejo punches another hippie in the face, Abercrombie kicks another one in the stomach, and Kennedy tackles another one in punches that one in the face

KENNEDY LEAVE OUR FRIEND ALONE!

Hannah hides behind a wall and all of a sudden one of the Anti war protestors takes out a gun and Hannah sees this.

HANNAH RED guys watch out he has a gun

All of a sudden the protestor shoots Alejo, Kennedy, and Abercrombie in the head and kills them and fires 7 bullets

Astro Boy turns back

ASTRO BOY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...

all of a sudden the Hippies leave and the police arrest them

ASTRO BOY come guys breathe, Breathe!

All of a sudden blood starts coming out from their heads

ASTRO BOY come on Alejo, guys we have to go home please wake up!...SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE OH CHRIST SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!

ALEJO(WEAK VOICE)  
Tobey,...I...just...wanted to say...I'm sorry about everything.

Alejo and the rest of the boys start getting more and more weak from the bleeding

ASTRO BOY(CRYING)  
no don't think like that Alejo please stay with us...Alejo?...

Astro Boy starts crying more and more and tears come out of his eyes

ASTRO BOY(CRYING)  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Astro Boy starts crying on Alejo's stomach and Hannah hugs him

FADE TO:

48 INT - DOWNTOWN CHICAGIO HOSPITAL - NIGHT 48

Tobey and Hannah wait in the waiting room

the doctor comes out of the waiting room

DOCTOR 1 Tobey?

TOBEY TENMA yes?

DOCTOR 1 son, I have really bad news. your friends have passed away. they are dead son. we did all what we can do.

Tobey sits down in the waiting room and Tobey starts crying an Hannah hugs Tobey really hard

CUT TO:

49 EXT - NEW YORK GRAVEYARD - AFTERNOON 49

Tobey sees 3 cabinets where Alejo, Kennedy, and Abercrombie are in and watches them being lowered down

tears come out of Tobey's eyes and Tobey puts a photo on top of Abercrombie's coffin

FADE TO:

Tobey looking at Niki's tombstone that says "Niki Rindoplh 1945-1963"

Tobey leaves a pile of roses by her gravestone

TOBEY TENMA hey Niki, It's me Tobey, a lot has changed since you died the world has become a lot more crazy and after you died I got kicked out of my house and so I live with Dr.  
Elefun but I just can't live without you and I think about you everyday and now without Alejo,  
Abercrombie, and Kennedy I fell more broken then every before cause now with them it feels like my world is just shattered into pieces of glass. I miss you very much and I hope that there will be some peace and happiness for me because right now it seems that my life is really going into a direction that I really don't want it to go in. But anyway I hope things are well and I hope to talk to you again really soon.

Tobey starts leaving the graveyard and he starts walking to Dr. Eleven's limo

DONOVAN ELEFUN I'm really dearly sorry Tobey.

TOBEY TENMA I didn't loose them Dr. Elefun.  
They were stolen from me by acts of evil and hatred.

DONOVAN ELEFUN I know what you mean.

TOBEY TENMA Dr. Elefun, I think I might not be Astro Boy anymore the world has just gone to complete chaos with all the things that are happening and Niki is gone, Abercrombie,  
Alejo, and Kennedy just died. I don't know if I can live my life like this anymore Dr. Elefun I just can't

DONOVAN ELEFUN what are you saying Tobey?

TOBEY TENMA I'm saying that I might have to go into hiding.

DONOVAN ELEFUN but Tobey, if you don't be Astro Boy. More people will get killed.  
Tobey I don't want you to be like your father.

TOBEY TENMA Dr. Elefun, I'm looking like my father I'm just saying this because I don't want to see more people dieing. I'm sorry it's just the way it has to be.

CUT TO:

50 EXT - DOWNTOWN CHICAGIO - AFTERNOON 50

A care shows up around the explosion location and Tenma and Hyde get out of the car

TURNER TENMA is he still alive?

MARTIN HYDE he looks a little beat up. But we can rebuild Atlas and make him stronger then before

Turner and Hyde grab a very beat up and shattered Atlas and put him into the trunk and take him to the factory

CUT TO:

51 INT - ROBOT FACTORY - NIGHT 51

Hyde and Tenma start rebuilding Atlas and making him look more like an adult

Hyde starts putting Atlas's body into a chemical counter full of hot liquid and red energy

Atlas's body starts forming an adult and his gold hair starts changing

All of a sudden a huge flam explosion happens and Atlas comes out of the container looking very different and more older

TURNER TENMA Atlas, can you hear me

ADULT ATLAS Yes Tenma I can hear you. I look more older then usual.

MARTIN HYDE that is because you were killed by Astro Boy. And we made you more stronger and older. Also we made this for you

Turner hands Atlas his energy draining gold sword

ADULT ATLAS I love it. Now when I get my hands on Astro Boy he will regret dealing and fighting me. Also the world will be no more under my evil powers.

TURNER TENMA I agree Atlas.

MARTIN HYDE Also we can't be in this factory forever because then the government will find out about this place sooner or later.

TURNER TENMA thats why I started making plans for another robot ship in space.  
and Atlas I even made a robotic white horse that you can ride on and it will allow you to go much faster then Astro Boy.

ADULT ATLAS thats perfect. Now with my plans we just need to create a bomb that is really going to hit really bad.  
And soon planet earth will be more!

FADE TO:

52 INT - ELEFUN'S PEN HOUSE, NEW YORK CITY - AFTERNOON 52

Tobey starts looking at the window

TOBEY TENMA you know I really don't want to go into hiding Dr. Elefun but I think it's the only way that keeps people safe and so that people will forget about robots

Tobey starts walking to his room and he switches himself off and Tobey's robot body shuts down and Tobey goes into robot sleep

Dr. Elefun shuts the door and Dr. Elefun goes to work at the ministry of science

As Astro Boy goes into Robotic sleep a lot of events pass Astro Boy as he is sleeping such as Richard Nixon's election, the war in Vietnam ending in 1973, Richard Nixon's impeachment and him resigning because of watergate

RICHARD NIXON(ON TV)  
there for, I shall resign the presideceny at noon tomorrow, vice president Ford will be shorn in as president.  
(1974)

Another event passes as Astro Boy is in robotic sleep such Gerald Ford pardoning Nixon

GERALD FORD(ON TV)  
I Gerald Ford, Do grant a full pardon on to Richard Nixon.

Another event passes by as Astro Boy is in robotic sleep such as the 1976 presidential election between Gerald Ford and Jimmy Carter and showing the highlights of that debate (1976)

Gasoline prices doubling up because of inflation and Iran Hostage crisis

JIMMY CARTER(ON TV)  
I want to speak to you first tonight about a subject even more serious then energy or inflation.  
I want to talk to you about a fundamental threat to american democracy. I do not mean our political and civil liberties they will endure. And I do not refer to the outward strength of America, a nation that is at peace tonight everywhere in the world, with unmatched economic power and military might. The threat is nearly invisible in ordinary ways.  
It is a crisis of confidence. It is a crisis that strikes at the very heart and soul and spirt of our national will. We can see this crisis in the growing doubt about the meaning of our own lives and in the loss of a unity of purpose for our nation. The erosion of our confidence in the future is treating to destroy the social and political fabric of America.  
(1979)

Another event happens as the 1980 election takes place and Ronald Reagan's election takes place

WALTER CONKITE(ON TV)  
Now it turns this election is going to be landslide as governor Ronald Reagan will become the 40th president of the United States beating President Jimmy Carter

Elefun watches the election TV and he starts walking to Tobey's room and Tobey is still in robotic sleep and Elefun walks away

CUT TO:

53 INT - OUTSIDE OF THE ELEFUN'S OLD PEN HOUSE - MORNING 53

Hannah walks into the apartment and she starts walking around the apartment

Hannah walks into Tobey's room and he turns Tobey's switch on

Tobey's robotic body starts powering up and Tobey's eyes open

TOBEY TENMA Hannah? what are you doing here?  
Where is Dr. Elefun? How long was I sleep for?

HANNAH RED Dr. Elefun is dead Tobey he died in 1979.

TOBEY TENMA what year is this then?

HANNAH RED It's 1981 Tobey. You have sleeping for 12 years.

TOBEY TENMA oh my god. This is really bad I should of never went into sleep.

HANNAH RED thats okay Tobey. I will take you on a little walk. You still look the same you haven't aged a bit.

TOBEY TENMA what about you though?

HANNAH RED I haven't aged either. You see Tobey when I was kidnapped in 1968, Hyde ejected some ageless medicine in me so I can't age anymore. That doesn't matter lets go. we better want to go on a walk.

CUT TO:

54 INT - THE INAUGURAL BALCONY, WASHINGTON DC - AFTERNOON 54

Ronald and the first lady walk on to the balcony

NANCY REAGAN It's such a beautiful view Ronnie.

RONALD REAGAN It sure is.

President Carter comes up to Reagan

JIMMY CARTER Congratulations on fine victory Ronnie.

RONALD REAGAN thank you. Say what is that in your hand?

JIMMY CARTER oh this is some sort of robot blueprints that Dr. Tenma was working on during Lyndon Johnson's administration.

RONALD REAGAN What are they working on now?

JIMMY CARTER Last I herd they are working on some sort of base in space thats going to be on the moon.

RONALD REAGAN Interesting thanks for showing me Jimmy.

Reagan and Nancy sit down

CUT TO:

55 EXT - CENTRAL PARK - AFTERNOON 55

Hannah and Tobey start walking around Central park

TOBEY TENMA So who is the new Ministry of Science leader?

HANNAH RED I am. I took over once your dad was fired. Dr. Elefun would of got the job but he choice not to accept it because he really wanted to take care of you.

TOBEY TENMA How long do you think this earth is going to last?

HANNAH RED I hope for a long time Tobey. But Tobey you have the power to protect this planet and this country from evil because evil is going to come again.

TOBEY TENMA I haven't used my robot powers in 12 years. Plus all my powers might be outdated.

HANNAH RED I can fix that don't worry. All you have to do find Atlas, Hyde,  
and your father before they something dangerous.

TOBEY TENMA oh I will find them alright. Also Atlas will pay for Alejo,  
Abercrombie and Kennedy's death.

CUT TO:

56 INT - THE MINISTRY OF SCINCE LAB - AFTERNOON 56

Hannah and Tobey walk into the lab

TOBEY TENMA This is the lab that I got built in.

HANNAH RED It is. Don't be afard all your going to do is step into the container and then more blue energy liquid will come down charge and juice you up and improve your human skin and your robot bones.

Tobey walks to the container and he takes his clothes off and Hannah goes by the computer and the blue energy liquid comes down on Tobey and as the liquid comes down, the liquid starts going into Tobey's robot body and powering up his robot features

Tobey's black hair gets more and more black, Tobey's eyes clear up a lot more, his red boots get more darker red

blue energy starts turning into electricity and starts shocking Tobey and powering up battery level

the electricity power stops and Hannah runs over to the container and pulls Tobey out

HANNAH RED How do you feel?

TOBEY TENMA I feel a lot more fresh and a lot more stronger.

HANNAH RED Yes I knew it would work.

TOBEY TENMA So where do we start now?

CUT TO

57 INT - HANNAH'S LAB - AFTERNOON 57

HANNAH RED So Tobey your dad and Hyde are still in that robot factory but they are going to start building a robot base in space and it's going to target some these ships and possibly attack the United States of America.

TOBEY TENMA How much time do we have intel that happens?

HANNAH RED I don't think we have that much time so it could happen any day and any mintute.

TOBEY TENMA oh jez!

CUT TO:

58 EXT. FRONTYARD OF THE WHITE HOUSE-NIGHT 58

Reagan starts looking at the star

NANCY REAGAN What are you looking at?

RONALD REAGAN for some reason it's amazing how this country has technology to build a base in space that in mind blowing.

NANCY REAGAN Have you meet with Tenma yet?

RONALD REAGAN I haven't yet but I will do so really soon and ask them some questions about this base.

NANCY REAGAN Well just be careful Ronnie because some of these people can be very deceiving and might not act on our country's best interest.

RONALD REAGAN I agree.

NANCY REAGAN anyway I'm going to bed. Good Night Ronnie.

Nancy gives Ronnie a kiss on the lips and she heads inside the white house.

CUT TO:

59 INT -THE ROBOT BASE IN SPACE - NIGHT 59

Adult Atlas looks down at Earth

Turner walks by Atlas and looks at the window with him

TURNER TENMA How are you doing son?

ADULT ATLAS I'm doing really well. I'm very pleased that our plan is going to be very and that earth will be destroyed into pieces and human race will be more!

TURNER TENMA I agree I would love to get payback for all the people at the ministry of science laughing at me and at my ideas and show the world that I'm way more smarter then the average human even more smarter then my son Tobey.

ADULT ATLAS I agree Astro Boy doesn't stand a chance against us!

Hyde walks over to them

MARTIN HYDE Also once the world is destroyed will have a place to go other then space.

CUT TO:

60 INT - THE SITUATION ROOM, THE WHITE HOUSE - AFTERNOON 60

Reagan starts looking at footage of the Soviet Union

Tenma walks into the room

TURNER TENMA Mr. President? did you want to see me?

RONALD REAGAN yes I did Turner. Sit down.

Tenma sits down

RONALD REAGAN Reason I called you here is because I wanted to ask you some questions about this new space base and if it's for American interest?

TURNER TENMA It is for American interest Mr.  
President I wouldn't be building without the support of you and you and the american people.

RONALD REAGAN well Tenma, you better be telling the truth cause if you lie to me!, You will be sent to prison for life and your space operation would be disqualified from any type of legislation from both the democrats and Republicans and no congressmen or senator would promote it. Is that understood?

TURNER TENMA yes Mr. President.

RONALD REAGAN How is your son Tobey doing by the way. You never talk about him very much. Why is that?

TURNER TENMA It's a very long story Mr.  
President. You see is not a normal human being.

RONALD REAGAN What the hell do you mean?

TURNER TENMA I'm saying he might not be human.

RONALD REAGAN oh thats ridiculous. There is no way that is possible. I mean things like Aliens don't exist Mr.  
Tenma. I would understand maybe by personality. Do you ever see him?

TURNER TENMA No Mr. President I kicked him out of my house because he was causing too much trouble in my life.

RONALD REAGAN oh thats a shame. I believe every young adult or teenager deserves a chance to live the American dream and have happiness in the world and get a job despite their background story or because of who they are. Thats how America works Tenma. You tell your son that I said and I would love to meet him.

TURNER TENMA Sounds great Mr. President.

Turner walks out of the situation room

CUT TO:

61 EXT - THE NASA BUILDING AND LANCH PAD - AFTERNOON 61

Tobey and Hannah sit down at the NASA base

NASA CHEIF Ladies and gentlemen today is a new dad in world of technology and the challenger spaceship is going to go to new heights and possibly to new planets. With the help of the ministry of science we are more proud to announce that with the help Miss Red we have now reached 99 billon dollars.

the crowd starts clapping in exictment and Tobey starts clapping

the astronauts start going inside the spaceship and the spaceship gets ready to launch

All of a sudden, the ship launches up into the ask

CUT TO:

Turner and Hyde putting down robot grenades around the white house and all over Washington DC

MARTIN HYDE It's time for this plan to achieve the goal of destroying the earth!

Turner presses the button and all of a sudden red human like robots come out of the robot grenades and 900 of them come out and start growing into human form

CUT TO:

62 INT - THE OVAL OFFICE - AFTERNOON 62

President Reagan starts watching the challenger go up into space

Nancy walks into the oval office

NANCY REAGAN Do you think they are going to come back safely?

RONALD REAGAN I hope so.

CUT TO:

As the spaceship is in the sky, Atlas shows up on his white robot house and he use his sword to drain energy out of the spaceship

ADULT ATLAS It's time for the human race to meet their doom!

CUT TO:

63 INT - INSIDE THE SPACESHIP - AFTERNOON 63

ASRONAUNT 1 Oh my god we have lost fuel. May day, may day, may day we have just lost fuel Houston we have a problem! I repeat we have a problem!

All of a sudden the spaceship really starts breaking down really badly

All of a sudden the spaceship explodes into flames and people sitting in the crowd are just shocked in sadness

THE NEWS REPORTER oh my god it seems like the challenger spaceship has exploded I repeat the challenge spaceship has exploded serval police officers are heading into the NASA base right now.

Tobey looks at the explosion of challenger disaster and he sees Atlas in the sky, Atlas flys down to the base and he starts shooting laser beams at people and killing them with his sword, Tobey avoids the laser beams and he rips his shirt off and his hair turns black and Tobey turns into Astro Boy

Astro Boy comes out of hiding and all of a sudden, Atlas grabs Hannah and Hannah starts screaming and crying

ADULT ATLAS Hello Astro Boy. Thought you killed me think again. I'm a lot more stronger and powerful now then you are and also unlike you,  
I'm an Adult now!

ASTRO BOY No more games Atlas! Let Her go!

ADULT ATLAS Well not going to happen Astro Boy. So far every state has 60 robot bugs that your father and I planted in almost every state and they turn into killer human robots and I don't know if you will be able to stop them!

Atlas rides his house into the sky with an evil laugh

HANNAH RED(CRYING)  
no, Tobey, Tobey, Tobey!

Astro Boy turns back and he sees a lot of red human formed robots running at Astro Boy, Astro Boy takes out his laser cannons and he starts shooting 40 of them, some of the robots jump and tackle Astro Boy, Astro Boy slams one of them to ground and punches it in the face, Astro Boy shoots more of them with his laser cannons out of his arm, Another red robot comes at Astro Boy and Astro boy kicks that one in the stomach and throws it towards a car and the car explodes in flames

Astro Boy flys up in the air and goes to a different state and he flies to New York City and he beats up more of human formed robots and shoots laser cannons at them and fights them

As Astro Boy is fighting them, more the the humans are getting captured by these red human formed robots in robotic force field nets, more humans are crying and screaming in fear

FEMALE HUMAN HOSTAGE(CRYING AND SCREAMING)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO PLEASE I BEG YOU PLEASE DON'T CAPTURE ME!

the red robot human starts burning the woman's clothes and the rest of the people in the force field and they are all butt naked

the force field takes the humans to Atlas's spaceship and more them fallow and go up

the red human formed robots start burning down the buildings in New York city and almost every state in the US

Astro Boy keeps on fighting them but gets more and more beat up by them

Astro Boy body slams 6 of them against the wall and shots lasers out of his fingers and burns 19 of them and they explode into flames.

Astro Boy looks at the sky and notices Atlas's ship coming down and it's heading towards Washington DC and heading towards the white house

ASTRO BOY oh no!...

CUT TO:

64 INT - THE OVAL OFFICE - AFTERNOON 64

SECRET SERVICE GUARD 1 Mr. President we have to get out of here sir. The robots are attacking the United States

More robots break into the white house and secret service guards start shooting at them and killing them

and guards get the president into a secret base and Nancy meets up with the president

NANCY REAGAN Ronnie? what is going on?

RONALD REAGAN I don't know Nancy but we are getting attacked!

CUT TO:

Astro Boy lands by the white house lawn and more robots come and start firing rocket launchers out of their arms

Astro Boy shoots more laser cannons at the robots and killing them, Astro Boy fires more laser cannons at the robots and killing 50 of them, All of a sudden, Atlas grabs Astro Boy by the neck and starts chocking him and Hyde points a gun at Astro Boy's head

Astro Boy starts grunting really badly and screaming in rage

ADULT ATLAS poor, poor, poor Tobey. It's too bad that your father sold you out and it's too bad that I am the better son then you are!

Hyde grabs Astro Boy's arm and Atlas takes out his sword and stabs Astro Boy in the heart and blue blood starts coming out of his heart, Atlas punches Astro Boy in the face and punches him in the stomach

ASTRO BOY(YELLING IN PAIN)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!

ADULT ATLAS you really thought you could save the humans. Well you lost Astro Boy I believe 900 humans are in my ship ready to be killed and more are going to fallow thanks to Dr.  
Hyde and your dad!

Hyde whacks Astro Boy with his cain and uses his magic and forces a beat up Astro Boy towards the white house and Astro Boy breaks through the glass window and lands on the ground

RONALD REAGAN what in the hell?!...

Hyde uses his dark magic to lift the base up and opens the base

MARTIN HYDE Hello President Reagan, It's too bad that your country is about to go to hell!

RONALD REAGAN what the hell do you guys want?  
you 2 freaks should be ashamed of yourselves! I am the president of the United States of America!

ADULT ATLAS yeah not for long old man!

Atlas grabs the president by the neck and throws him against the wall and knocks him out

NANCY REAGAN Ronnie!

ADULT ATLAS and you!...we are going to have you for breakfast!.

Hyde uses his magic powers to lift the first lady and Atlas sprays flames out of his arms and kills the secret service guards

Turner walks out of Atlas's spaceship and to the president

TURNER TENMA hello Mr. President...

Reagan gets up and notices Tenma

RONALD REAGAN you did all this?!...YOU lying mother fucking son of a bitch!...

Reagan tries to punch Tenma in the face, Tenma electrocutes the president

RONALD REAGAN(YELLING)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

TURNER TENMA and yes I did lie to you. I never wanted to do good for the american people, I just wanted to get revenge on pigs like you that make fun people like me and get money for myself. Also it's heroic of you Mr. President to try to punch me in the face. But sadly you will be the last President of this country and unlike FDR, you will not save this country from being destroyed!

Astro Boy gets up from being knocked out and his skin starts to heal up, All of a sudden Astro Boy sees Turner about to kill the president

ASTRO BOY OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU SON OF A BITCH!...

Astro Boy all of sudden, blasts laser cannon at the wall and blows up Turner and causes an explosion and Turner gets up burned up really badly

Astro Boy grabs Turner by the shirt with both hands and punches him in the face 19 times and gives Turner a bloody lip and a black eye, Astro Boy electrocutes Tenma

TURNER TENMA(YELLING IN PAIN)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...

ASTRO BOY That is for kicking me out of the house and selling me to the circus Dad!. You think all of what your doing is good?!... what you are doing is wrong and you know it. Also because of you dad my friends died because of all the fucking mess that you created with Hyde and Atlas! Also the fact that you consider Atlas a better son then I was is completely fucking sick!

TURNER TENMA Tobey please...you wouldn't kill your own father would you?!

ASTRO BOY I'm going to say the same thing you said to me but different!...I'm not your fucking son and your not my real father!...

TURNER TENMA Tobey...I created you because I lost from the accident back in 1961 and without me you wouldn't be alive and I was sad when you died.

ASTRO BOY and you sold me out and you created maybe the biggest monster in world history by building Atlas and creating 2 robot bases and killing the people in the challenger disaster! that is not father I would look up to.  
Somebody that kills people for money. Lies to important people just to get positions! You are sick and evil individual and I hope you get put in prison for life!...good Bye Turner!

TURNER TENMA whatever happened to dad?

ASTRO BOY I did have a real father. His name was Donavon O'shay Elefun!

All of a sudden the police and the army, Astro Boy grabs Turner by the neck and he throws out of the white house and on to the white house grass flat on his face all beat up

ASTRO BOY this is the real criminal that you want!

all of a sudden the police start hand cuffing Dr. Tenma and they put Dr. Tenma into the police car

Astro Boy runs to President Reagan

ASTRO BOY Your going to be okay Mr,  
President. An ambulance is going to take you right away. Now your going to tell where those guys went and I will help you get your wife back along with my a girl that I also love that is also captured

RONALD REAGAN(WEAK VOICE)  
they...went up...into space thats all I know...just please son.  
please bring my wife back bring...Nancy back please...I can't live without...her

ASTRO BOY Don't worry Mr. President I'm going to get your wife back. But I want you to have this.

Astro Boy hands over blue liquid

RONALD REAGAN(WEAK VOICE)  
what is is?..

ASTRO BOY it's blue energy that was created Dr. Red it's safe for humans to take it but also works well with robots. take 2 of these while your in the hospital and your beatings will be healed.

Astro Boy notices the sunset and Astro Boy flys off into the sky and as Astro Boy is flying, the world is starting to get destroyed and earth is staring to run red with oceans full of blood

CUT TO:

65 INT - ATLAS'S ROBOT BASE - NIGHT 65

Atlas walks by the naked humans trapped inside the force fields

ADULT ATLAS It seems that the human race will be more in a matter of hours and these people will either starve or die of lack of clothing

Atlas walks up to the first lady tied up in laser rope

NANCY REAGAN you are a sick bastard that hates on every single person and is a cold hazarded ass-hole!

ADULT ATLAS thank you Mrs. Reagan it also shows that your husband can't even lead his own broken country let own the whole earth.

NANCY REAGAN you don't say anything about Ronnie. He is has mot guts then you have!...

Atlas slaps the first lady

ADULT ATLAS it's people like you that don't shut the fuck up and why this world is a mess!

Astro Boy flys into the base and he hides to avoid the robots

Astro Boy sees a room where Hannah, Astro Boy starts running and Hannah sees Astro Boy

HANNAH RED Tobey!...

ASTRO BOY thank god your alright.

Astro Boy disables the control panel and Hannah is free and Hannah smooches Astro Boy on the lips and hugs him really tight

HANNAH RED(CRYING)  
thank you...so much...

ASTRO BOY your welcome Hannah.

All of a sudden, Atlas shows up with his sword, Hannah notices Atlas coming in and hugs Astro Boy very tight and tears are coming out her eyes

ADULT ATLAS well, well. Its sounds like Astro Boy has finally meet his death in my spaceship as with all the other humans that are going to die in pain and lack of clothing!

All of a sudden Atlas drains Hannah's energy out of her hearth and Hannah passes out and Atlas uses his magic to trap Hannah in a laser cell

ASTRO BOY(YELLING)  
HANNAH!...

Astro Boy starts getting very angry and his arms turn into laser canons and Astro Boy has a very pissed off look

Atlas takes out his sword and Atlas starts fighting Astro Boy and Atlas tries to whack and cut Astro Boy 30 times,  
Astro Boy dodges all of Atlas's attacks, Astro Boy grunts his teeth really hard and punches Atlas in the face and Astro Boy tackles Atlas, Astro Boy punches Atlas in face 45 times, Atlas grabs Astro Boy by the neck and head butts Astro Boy and throws Astro Boy and Astro Boy starts shooting laser cannons out of his arms and shoots them 58 of them and spaceship starts to catch on fire, Atlas punches Astro Boy from behind and kicks Atlas kicks Astro Boy in the stomach and Astro Boy falls flat on his face, Atlas starts yelling as he tries to cut Astro Boy with his sword

Astro Boy gets up and kicks Atlas in the face, Astro Boy shoots a machine gun out of his back and disables Atlas's sword, Atlas throws 30 punches at Astro Boy, Astro Boy protects himself with his fist, Atlas punches Astro Boy in the face and punches him in the stomach, Astro Boy whacks Atlas in the face and blasts laser cannon at Atlas's stomach and forces against Atlas against the wall.

Astro Boy body slams Atlas and grabs Atlas's gold hair and pulls his hair really badly, Astro Boy kicks Atlas in the stomach, Astro Boy shoves Atlas's head into an eletrcity box, Atlas tries to kicks Astro Boy, Astro Boy jets packs and grabs Atlas's leg really hard and Astro Boy starts spinning Atlas around in circles 40 times and throws and Atlas's head against the wall, Atlas gets get up starts spraying fire at Astro Boy, Astro Boy uses right hand to protect himself and Astro Boy starts getting fire on his skin, But Astro Boy starts becoming a lot more powerful

Atlas whacks Astro Boy in the face, Astro Boy gets up and Atlas grabs Astro boy the neck and he starts chocking him and he shoots Electricity at Astro Boy and forces Astro Boy to the ground and he starts feeling very weak

ADULT ATLAS Your too late Astro Boy. I have won and so far I am a much powerful robot then you are and in a few minutes earth is going blow up in flames and there will be nothing you can do about it!

Atlas starts spraying evil green energy at Astro Boy making him weak

Astro Boy starts feeling very weak and powerless

ADULT ATLAS you really thought killing me and fighting me was really going to change anything. It sounds like I am the new ruler of Metro City

Atlas starts powering up his fire powers, Astro Boy looks at Hannah in the jail cell, Astro Boy gets up and he starts grunting really hard, Astro Boy starts yelling in rage and he smacks the ground really hard, all of a sudden, a laser wave with electricity come towards Atlas and Atlas gets electrocuted really bad

ADULT ATLAS(SCREAMING)  
WAH, WAH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHWAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
!

Astro Boy body slams Atlas and picks up Atlas and breaks Atlas's back really badly and Astro Boy grabs Atlas by the neck and punches Atlas in the face 7 times, Atlas tries to get up on his feet, Astro Boy's arm turns into a laser cannon and he shoots a laser cannon at Atlas's face mess up his face really bad, Astro Boy kicks Atlas in the face and does a spin kicks and kicks Atlas in the neck, Astro Boy powers up his arm really hard and Astro Boy blasts 17 lasers at Atlas's body

Atlas starts yelling in pain and Atlas's powers start back firing and burning and electrocuting his body, Astro Boy grunts his teeth in anger and punches Atlas really hard knocks out his eye balls and knocks out Atlas's teeth and blood starts coming out of Atlas's mouth

Atlas starts crawling and all of a sudden in anger, Astro Boy steps on Atlas's head really hard and Atlas starts grunting in pain

ASTRO BOY you know what sucks about growing up?!...you have weak bones!  
and you get cold hearted!

Astro Boy steps on Atlas's head more harder and blood starts coming out of Atlas's eyes

ADULT ATLAS you have melted with my plans for the last time Astro Boy!

Atlas finds a way to get up and picks his sword, Astro Boy punches Atlas in the face and kicks Atlas in the stomach and forces him against the wall, Astro Boy grabs Atlas's sword and Astro Boy stabs Atlas in the chest and blood starts coming out Atlas's chest and stomach and Atlas is grunting in pain

ASTRO BOY(ANGRY VOICE)  
LEAVE MY FRIENDS AND MY PLANET ALONE!...

Astro Boy punches Atlas in the face and shots a laser at him and Atlas's body start burning Atlas explodes into flames and Atlas is dead

the jail cell opens and Hannah wakes up

Astro Boy runs to Hannah and lifts her up in his arms

Astro Boy runs to the humans trapped inside the force fields and disables the control panel and unties the first lady

NANCY REAGAN thank you young man

ASTRO BOY your welcome.

NANCY REAGAN do you have a plan on how we are going to get out of here.

ASTRO BOY there has to be some emergency jump ships that blast of this spaceship that could the only way to get back to earth.

NANCY REAGAN sounds like a good plan.

HANNAH RED what about me?

ASTRO BOY you go with them.

HANNAH RED I don't want to leave with you Tobey.

ASTRO BOY I don't want to loose you the same way I lost Niki go, go

all of a sudden the humans trapped start heading to a spaceship to get them out Atlas's ship

Astro Boy starts walking around and he sees Atlas's burned up head and body

All of a sudden Hyde shows up

and points a gun as Astro Boy

MARTIN HYDE you might have destroyed and killed Atlas but the war is not over yet Astro Boy!

ASTRO BOY give it up Hyde. Tenma has been arrested and you have no chance of killing me!

Martin tries to shot Astro Boy in the head, Astro Boy blasts a laser cannon at Hyde and Hyde gets forced against the wall and he falls out of the spaceship and dies from lack of oxygen

As the spaceship is in my flames Astro Boy jumps out of the spaceship and he starts flying down to Earth, the spaceship explodes in flames

CUT TO:

All of a sudden red human formed robots got disabled and they went down and shut off

and the buildings stop burning and the spaceship lands around a very beat up time square, Hannah gets out of the spaceship and she starts looking for Astro Boy

HANNAH RED Tobey?...

Hannah walks and she notices Astro Boy on ground all burned up

HANNAH RED oh no...Tobey please wake up...please

Hannah starts crying and tears start coming out her eyes

Hannah kisses on Astro Boy on the lips, All of sudden Astro Boy gets up on his feet

ASTRO BOY oh my head!...

Hannah hugs Astro Boy really hard and Hannah starts smooching Astro Boy on the lips and the people in spaceship start cheering and Astro Boy lowers her down as he is kissing her

CUT TO:

66 INT - WALTER REED HOSPITAL, WASHINGTON DC - AFTERNOON 66

The president is in the emergency room and one of the guards come into the room

SECRET SERVICE GUARD 2 Mr. President, your wife is safe the robot kid saved her

RONALD REAGAN oh thank god. Does he have a real name?

SECRET SERVICE GUARD 2 they are calling him the Astro Boy.

RONALD REAGAN Astro Boy? I'm sure he has a real name.

RONALD REAGAN(CONT'D)  
Can I get some files on him please

SECRET SERVICE GUARD 2 yes sir.

the guard leaves the hospital room

CUT TO:

All of a sudden the buildings start getting repaired and the earth starts looking more healthy and very beautiful

CUT TO:

67 INT - HANNAH'S APARTMENT - AFTERNOON 67

Tobey looks out the window and he sees more the buildings getting fixed.

Hannah walks into the room

HANNAH RED Can I get you anything?

TOBEY TENMA I'm okay Hannah. But thank you.

FADE TO:

68 INT - COURTROOM - NIGHT 68

THE JUDGE Mr. Tenma this court finds you 100% gulity for blackmailing not only the president of United States but also harming other Americans and you sentenced to 80 years in federal prison and you have broken 16 laws and broken the trust with the American people

the judge bangs the hammer and Tenma is hand-cuffted and he is taking on a prison bus

CUT TO:

Tenma behind bars and he looks at a picture of Tobey

Tenma lays down in a bed and light shuts off

FADE TO

69 EXT - OUTSIDE THE MINISTRY OF SCINCE - MORNING 69

MINISTRY OF SCIENCE CEO Ladies and gentlemen unfortunately, Dr. Tenma has been arrested for abusing his power at the ministry of science he is taken into custody by the federal government but we also have a bright future. I want to introduce to new head leader of the ministry of science Miss Hannah Red

the crowd starts clapping and crowd starts standing up

Hannah goes up on stage and Tobey looks at Hannah taking the state and about to deliver her speech

CUT TO:

70 INT - HANNAH'S APARTMENT - NIGHT 70

Tobey is watching president Reagan's challenger disaster speech

TOBEY TENMA I really liked your speech Hannah.  
I think your going to do a really great job.

HANNAH RED thank you Tobey. Do you still think about your friends and Niki?

TOBEY TENMA I do yes. I think about them everyday and have dreams about them. What they would look like if they were alive and if they were adults. It's a shame that I can't age like a normal person.

HANNAH RED But you are still a great human being Tobey.

TOBEY TENMA thank you Hannah that really means a lot to me.

FADE TO:

71 INT - THE OVAL OFFICE - NIGHT 71

Reagan gets out of his desk and he heads up to bed

Reagan notices a strange man with a blue suit on and a red tie

RONALD REAGAN oh Stone. What brings you into my office?

SEBASTIAN STONE well I have a couple things I wanted to talk you about Mr.  
President I feel that we can use some of the robots on our side.

RONALD REAGAN yes we do need them on our side.  
How are things in Russia going with the Soviets?

SEBASTIAN STONE well so far I have ordered some men over there it really sounds like we are going to beat them Mr.  
President.

RONALD REAGAN that's wonderful Stone. Have you ever thought about what your going to do once your military days are over?

SEBASTIAN STONE no I haven' Mr. President.

RONALD REAGAN well I can see you being in politics some day because you know a lot about cities and how things work. Also you have a bright future ahead Sebastian and this country could use somebody like you 50 years from now.

SEBASTIAN STONE I will really think about it Mr.  
President.

Stone leaves the office and as Stone leaves the office, he is hiding red core energy in back of his hand and puts it in his pocket.

CUT TO:

72 EXT - A DESERET IN ARIZONA - NIGHT 72

Stone goes outside and he starts lighting up a match and he starts building a 90 foot laser bomb

Stone lights up the bomb and string starts sparkling and the bomb shoots up into the moon

the bomb is placed on the moon and the timer on the bomb is set 90 minutes.

the timer starts ticking down slowly in slow motion

the moon blows up into flames and Stone starts making all sorts of robots

the broken moon starts going down really fast and becomes a huge fire ball

SEBASTIAN STONE good bye...planet Earth!...

CUT TO:

73 INT - HANNAH'S APARTMENT - NIGHT 73

the ground begins to shake really bad and the building starts moving.

HANNAH RED Tobey whats going on?...

TOBEY TENMA sounds like there is an earthquake. We have to get out of there Hannah!...

Tobey tries to open the door but the door is locked. Tobey tries to brake down the door

CUT TO:

the bottom of the building starting to loose stability.

CUT TO

Tobey looks at the buildings that are on fire and buildings falling down and people getting killed brutally

Hannah grabs on Tobey really tight as the building is about to fall down

HANNAH RED(CRYING)  
Tobey please hang on to me. Don't leave me...

TOBEY TENMA I'm not going to leave you just hang on to me really tight.

the building starts loosing it's balance, more of the buildings in New York city get destroyed, burned down to ground, the sidewalks start catching on fire and people get burned by the fire

More people start getting killed by the moon crushing down on earth and a lot of chaos keeps coming around everywhere around earth

Tobey and Hannah start falling down and Tobey hangs on to Hannah really tight

Tobey accidentally lets go of Hannah

HANNAH RED(SCREAMING)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

TOBEY TENMA Hannah!...

Tobey turns back and he gets hit the falling celling and his robot body parts get knocked out and destroyed. Tobey falls down to the ground and he gets stuck underground 90 feet deep

As Tobey is knocked out, A lot of people start screaming really badly in fear and Tobey starts having dreams in his head

FADE TO BLACK.

74 DREAM SEQUENCE 74

Tobey gets up in his dream

NIKI RINDOLPH Tobey?

Tobey gets up

TOBEY TENMA where am I. Niki?!...

TOBEY TENMA(CONT'D)  
oh my god Niki!

Tobey runs to Niki and he kisses her on the lips

TOBEY TENMA I thought I lost you.

NIKI RINDOLPH you didn't loose me Tobey. I'm your memories in that robot brain of yours.

TOBEY TENMA everybody is about to die. and Alejo, Kennedy, and Abercrombie are dead.

NIKI RINDOLPH not all hope is lost Astro Boy.  
You can still save them just like how you saved me.

TOBEY TENMA But what do I do?!

NIKI RINDOLPH you have to believe Astro that you can save the world and save also the girl that you currently love right now.

Niki starts fading away into dust

TOBEY TENMA(YELLING)  
NO!, NO!  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NIKI I LOVE YOU DON'T LEAVE ME!

Niki turns into magic dust and she disappears

Tobey runs to the dust and he starts looking around the blank room full of magic

Tobey looks at the magic dust

TOBEY TENMA(SCREAMING)  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
!...

Tobey notices a light in his vision

FADE TO

75 INT - HOSPITAL ROOM - AFTERNOON 75

A METRO CITY DOCTOR Tobey wake up.

Tobey wakes up in shock and he is breathing heavily

TOBEY TENMA where am I?, Where's Hannah?!...

A METRO CITY DOCTOR Hannah Red is dead she died 50 years ago Tobey.

TOBEY TENMA 50 years ago?!...wait what year is this?!...

A METRO CITY DOCTOR it's 3010. Your in Metro City.

TOBEY TENMA WHAT?!...HOW AM I ALIVE!

TOBEY TENMA(CONT'D)  
I have to get out of here!...

Tobey gets free from the hospital bed and he starts running out of the hospital and he starts running to the entrance

CUT TO

76 EXT - DOWNTOWN METRO CITY - MORNING 76

Tobey starts looking around and he sees the flying cars, the tall buildings, people wearing future style clothing,  
holograms of people and bigger screens.

Tobey sees a robot getting off a bus, Tobey starts running,  
Tobey rips open his clothes and he starts flying all over Metro City and Astro Boy sees all features of Metro City

Astro Boy stands on top of a building looks down and planet earth is totally destroyed and is nothing but brown and burned up

Astro Boy notices a huge monster coming down on the city and notices people running away from the monster

Astro Boy starts flying to the monster and he starts fight the monster, the monster tries to attack Astro Boy, Astro Boy blasts 6 laser cannons at the monster, the crowd starts cheering his name

THE CROWD Astro Boy!, Astro Boy!,  
Astro Boy!, Astro Boy!,  
Astro Boy!

the monster comes towards Astro Boy, But Astro Boy blasts a laser cannon at the monster at the screen.

FADE TO BLACK.

77 THE CREDITS 77 (Astro Boy: The Rise of Metro City)

the credits roll on 


End file.
